


Blank Page

by polybi



Series: TeamSupergirl [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on current events, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clone known as Bizarro escaped those who held her, but has no memory of who she is or was. It triggers an amazing sequence of events including vows of love and protection that changes everything for all if the people Supergirl cares for, in addition "good" and "evil" teaming to stop a world-altering conspiracy. Polyamory and bisexuality on a grand scale, Alternative Universe where no  one is dead (yet)/possible OOC. Rating could change. Inspired by "Kryptonize* by astradanvers and the characters and plots from the DC/CBS/CW Supergirl series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl and related characters are property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. This is fanfiction.
> 
> This is also my Alternative, occasionally OOC Universe. No one is dead...not now anyway.
> 
> Tell me if you like.

She stood staring at reflection in the window of the department store. the hair was blonde, stringy, long.The woman in the image looked young, not unattractive. The image was clothed in a white hoodie and white sweats. She wore grey sneakers with Velcro instead of laces. She did not know what Velcro was.

She did not know anything. It was only a few minutes ago that the woman awakened in a nearby alley. She could not remember who she was or her name. She had no idea how she got there. There was no identification outside of a yellow band around her left wrist. There was writing. She could make out the lettering but before she could process it she heard screaming. Pleas to be let go. Noises of a struggle.

The woman looked over and saw another woman, dark haired, on the ground. The other woman was on the ground held by a man, young, pink skin, yellow hair wearing jeans and a coat. He was trying to take the other woman's clothes off. She was not cooperating.

The blonde tried to make a noise as she slowly managed to become upright. She tried to make a sound and finally managed a loud “HEY...!” directed at the man attempting to molest the other woman. The blonde then approached the two and without a word picked the man up by the collar. The man felt as light as a pillow. He could be thrown like a pillow,too: the man was sent literally flying straight from an alley, and would have kept flying had a moving bus not intercepted. He'll live.

The other woman looked stunned as she looked up to the blonde in what can only be described as a combination of gratitude and true awe. It was as if  she was looking into the face of God.

_ “Supergirl!!” _

The other woman beamed as she has exclaimed the word, over and over, “Supergirl!! Supergirl!!...” continue to exalt the name over and over again....”Supergirl!! Supergirl!!!”  But the blonde could not comprehend  She just threw a man, probably 200 pounds as if he was a sack of marshmallows.  No human could do that.  And now this person is almost screaming that the blonde was some super girl or something.  The blonde quickly shook her head from right to left, and then in almost a panic she ran away down the alley to the street where people had already gathered as the attacker lay on the street after hitting the city bus with quite a bit of force.

The blonde started to walk down the street.Tall buildings everywhere.  She could tell by some of the signage that she was in a place called National City. One of the buildings bore lettering that for some reason the woman was drawn to: “CatCo.” The word sounded familiar but, like everything else in that past hour, she could not remember.

And so the woman stood in front of a reflection in a window of a department store. After looking at that reflection she started to look at the band again.  She noticed that there were black vertical stripes of various thin widths with numbers on the bottom marked on her arm. She also took a closer look at the yellow band on that wrist. There were words...

**NAME: KIERA**

**CODE NAME: BIZZARO**

 

The names did not register. And as she stood on the street facing a bright sun that was setting, nothing made sense at all...

* * *

_**CatCo Main Offices** _

_**Offices of Catherine Grant, CEO** _

Two blonde women sat in front of a desk. On the other side an older blonde looked steely-eyed at the pair.  This was business.  Normally, it wasn’t.

Cat Grant, her assistant Kara Danvers, and the main personality on one of CatCo’s five radio stations in National City Leslie Willis had grown very close in the last few months. In that time, they had grown to know each other’s secrets, including the fact that Kara was the woman from the planet Krypton, Supergirl and that Les was the electrically-charged villain LiveWire. Former villain, for ever since Les had fallen for both Kara and Cat, LiveWire wanted to help Supergirl in her fight for truth and justice....though working for media company, and Les being a top-rated and highly opinionated talk host, the trio had major questions about the American Way.

And because of that closeness, usually summonings to the office of Ms. Grant had a more, shall one say, playful tone. .

This time, though, it was business.

“You're off your game Ms.Willis. Slightly, but it's noticeable on air.” Cat, even with people she cared about, could be blunt and to-the-point. Especially when the reason for that IS she cares so much...

“I can explain, Cat...” Les never was someone to bow to authority. This time was different.

Cat stopped the shock jock in mid sentence: “You don't have to explain, Les,” adopting a softer time. “We've all been off ever since...”

“Ever since she disappeared...” Kara broke a silence that she imposed for the last few days. It had been a week since her foster sister, Alex, informed her that her clone, Bizzaro, had been reported missing from the DEO detention facility. For the past few days, Supergirl was in flight above National City trying to find Bizzaro, or Kiera as Kara called her...an inside joke concerning all the times Cat mispronounced her name before things became more in timate with the mogul and LiveWire.

LiveWire related stories of unspeakable things being done to some of the DEO detainees. Kara knew Alex had nothing to do with it, though she wasn't sure about Hank, even less sure of her aunt, the Commander, Astra. But she did know that industrialist/meglomaniac Maxwell Lord's prints were all over this. It's why Supergirl had to find Kiera before anyone else did. For the clone’s own safety.

In Cat’s office there was a rather comfortable-looking beige couch. The mogul motioned the two younger women to join her there. Once there, Kara was positioned between Cat on the left and Les on the right. Les surrounded her arms around Kara's torso and kissed the back Kara's head, while Cat gently cupped Kara's face with her hands.

“I'm giving you two time off...you need to have a chance to get back to your sources...we all do.”

“But Cat...I’m Supergirl....What if I’m....”

“Babe,” Les, interjected, “Look....the NCPD did very well before either one of us showed up. It can handle the normal bank robbers and pussycats in trees. We need to rest a bit, then we need to focus on getting Kiera back.”  It was then that Leslie used her fingers to guide Kara’s face around for a very soft loving kiss, which was followed by Cat doing the same thing. And with the two women she cared about most, outside of Keira and her foster sister Alex.

It was Alex’s beep tone that was going crazy on Kara’s cell. It broke the tender moment at least long enough for Cat to get up and call her mother to get her to take her son in for a few days so the three women can be alone together. Kara reached for the phone then reclined on the sofa, met with a kiss on the side of the face and a very small electric charge that got a tickle from Kara and the first true smile on her face in weeks.

But the smile became a look of astonishment when Kara saw the text...

 

  * **ALEX: COME QUICK....3D AND MAIN. IT’S A MESS.....I THINK *SHE’S* BEEN HERE...**



Kara and Les looked at each other. Words did not need to be exchanged. Then one long kiss between them, then Kara got up, first approaching Cat. Kara showed the text. Again the only communication was a look. “We’ll be at my place. Hurry back.....we love you.” Kara looked back at the sofa. Leslie gave a goodbye wave, then she kissed her boss long and hard.  Then she went to Cat’s private elevator. It went to the roof. Kara smiled as the door closed and she was gone. Supergirl had to fly.

 

To Be Continued


	2. Turn The World Around The Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In flashbacks, we see how Supergirl saved General Astra from death. In the present, Supergirl and Alex investigate the possiblility that BizzaroSupergirl may be close than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you do me a favor though and leave a comment after you like. Love to know what you think.
> 
> Just so you know, I did crib on the original Superman movie starring Christopher Reeve. I think it does a good job of fixing the death of a certain someone.
> 
> The usual disclaimers.

**THEN**

_ General Astra was dead. Her husband Non was inconsolable, angry, and wanting revenge. But surprisingly just as inconsolable was DEO Agent Alex Danvers. No one knew the reason, except maybe Supergirl. She had suspected there was something between her foster sister and the General. Possibly as close as she, Cat Grant, and Leslie “LiveWire” Willis had. And Supergirl felt responsible for the death of her aunt and the misery of two people _

_ It came to her as a memory, of a Skype conversation with Clark, about a time when he found a way to save Lois Lane after she was killed. If only.... _

_ Supergirl said nothing, she bounded up with a shout...that lasted for what could be minutes for the powerful heroine, but what she was attempting to do was done only once and by only one man. But she had that man’s power. But did she have enough. _

_ Now, she was in outer space, and the real work starts. She was still powering, this time on an orbit around the earth. And another and another. Repeated orbits beyond speed of light pushing the earth backwards just long enough. Maybe an hour. Maybe a few minutes. She prays it is in time. _

_ She falls to earth. Falls just outside of the staging area. She sees Alex, who is confused..why is Supergirl there when she's supposed to be....? _

_ The Kryptonian looks intently in the eyes of her foster sister and tells her she had to reach Astra before the Martian does. Matter of life and death. _

_ “Trust me. Please...on this Alex nods her head. Supergirl smiles, breathes a sigh of relief, and flies away....trust me.” _

* * *

 

**Now**

Supergirl landed on the Main Street side of the intersection, landing fast and hard. Alex was there to meet her. J’onn was nowhere on the scene, and probably just as well. The man who flew into the bus was a mess of broken bones, but there was a set of cuffs on his right wrist to make sure he did not go anywhere for awhile. His name was Adam, and his rap sheet was a cavalcade of sexual assaults. A couple of women NCPD SVU came over to thank the Kryptonian, how ever she had to disappoint them by saying that she was not responsible for getting THIS bad guy, But Supergirl and Alex did want to talk to the would-be victim.

She sat near the corner of the National City Bank.  her name was Victoria and she had the look of a frazzled woman. However was a woman who seemed very grateful, especially towards the woman in red white and blue approaching her.

Victoria looked at Supergirl admiration of someone who had just met God himself. She thank the Kryptonian over and over, as Supergirl tried to explain to the young woman the person who actually saved her life was not truly her.. just someone who looked, spoke, and had the same incredible powers as her.

The young woman..probably no older than 19 then related the story of how this blonde who looked liked the Woman Of Steel grabbed her attacker and flung him to the street as if he was nothing more than a bag of sheets. Then Victoria hugged the superhero who assured her that all will turn out fine. Then they left the woman in the hands of police officers so they could talk amongst themselves. They both knew that Bizzaro had been there 30/minutes ago. They also knew that she ran from the scene...not fly.

Alex surmised that something had happened to Bizzaro’s memory. Supergirl agreed on that but wondered how. Maybe a Kryptonite accident. And how did she escape the DEO compound?

But the most important question, outside of where Bizzaro was, had to be what condition the clone was. “She didn’t fly,” observed Alex. Supergirl replied. “You think she can’t remember?” “More like she is not able to.  We don’t know what condition she’s in., or the last time she ate...” That hit Supergirl squarely in the heart: a Kryptonian has a very few ways to die, but weaken one with enough Kryptonite, and one could die.

And Supergirl did not want to lose a person she now considers family.

* * *

 

 

**THEN**

She had to make sure.

She had moved the earth to start things over again.  To give her aunt a second chance.

Supergirl had to see if it worked.

Kara had to see.

Kara Zor-El had to see.

She went to the hotel, the room that Alex told her to go. She knocked. Alex opened the door and led her into the bedroom.

She found the older woman there. Sitting on the bed.

Astra did not have a scratch on her.

The General rose slowly from the bed. She looked at her niece. Neither said a word as they approached.  And then the two women from Krypton collapsed into one another, weeping loudly and uncontrollably.

Later Kara would be told that after she warned Alex, her foster sister went to her aunt. She wanted to save Kara from whatever Commander Non had in store. The blade Alex used was fake. Astra’s dying scene could have won and Emmy. They took her remains away. 

Later Kara was told that it was The Manhunter’s idea to take the blame. That Non was planning revenge. They decided to let the men fight it out. All Alex cared about was that Astra was alright, faking death in her apartment. And soon, Alex realized that Astra herself was all Alex cared about.

The only thing that mattered was that Aunt and Niece were together again.

“Brave one...?” Astra beckoned, using the name she lovingly called Alex Danvers the first time they met. “We have family hugs on Krypton too.”  Alex grinned as tears fell down her face, and joined the pair in a tight embrace, kissing each other continuously. 

It was family, and it felt good.

* * *

**NOW**

The blonde started to feel weaker. The pain in her belly grew more intense.Along with her memory was any remembrance of having consumed food or liquid. She had made it up to this building that intrigued her so much. The word CatCo was a beacon to her. She entered the building..the lobby was empty. The pain had now become unbearable. She gritted her teeth, grabbed her abdomen, and knelt in pain when she heard a bell.

The woman looked to the direction of the sound and saw two women coming out. Initially the two blonde women were laughing, until they saw the tortured female on the floor.

“I........please......” Those were the last words she could muster before she fell in a heap on the floor. She could not move or speak....but she could hear....

“Kara!!!!!! Kara!!!!!!”

“I don’t think so, Cat...I think it’s....her....”

“Where’s Kara, Les...?"

“I don’t know, but I’ll call Alex....”

“Kara, baby please wake up......”

“Alex...let me speak to...you know...”

“Call an ambulance, Les...”

“After I talk to...Hello?  It’s Wire. She’s here...Good, see you in a sec...”

“Please baby....please...”

“Can you send an ambulance to the CatCo building downtown....?”

“Please......”

And that was the last thing the woman heard before she shut down...

 

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need your input on this. If you liked or follow this story, please leave a review.
> 
> I’ll try to continue my other fics, mostly OUAT/SwanQueen/WickedWolf. I think I will combine Wars with this story.
> 
> Thank you...more is to come...AND WRITE ME A REVIEW, WHY DON’T CHA????? ;-)


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bizarro, who has at least partially lost her memory, has found her way to CatCo HQ, and promptly passed out. Supergirl, her partners Cat and Leslie (LiveWire), her sister Alex, her Aunt Astra, and best friend Winn try to care for the clone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder. In this alternative universe, no one really has died yet and probably no one is going to die. Kara, Alex, and Leslie are in a Poly relationship. They all know Kara is Supergirl. Astra is alive, (See chapters 1and 2) and is in a relationship with Alex. 
> 
> Which brings me to this. It's one thing to kill off a character that you are starting to like and starting to have feelings for, say about 2 years into the show. But 6 weeks??? What's your problem, CBS? Somebody sent you a copy of a fanfic that was slashing Alex and Astra and somebody freaked out? You didn't want to go through what ABC went through with OUAT and SwanQueen, so you took the Barney Fife route and nipped it in the bud? What does one have to get the TV one wants?
> 
> Bad fan fiction, maybe. 
> 
> Anyway, the usual disclaimers Ai/OOC.

 

Supergirl landed on the roof of Catholic HQ. As she put down she noticed a black speck that seemed to be coming towards her. As the speck grew in size and started to make a more human form, she recognized it readily. The flying form grew into a human...or human-like woman...one who, as she landed perfectly on the roof, was hugged by the Girl Of Steel.

“Hi, Aunt Astra...”

“Hello, Little One.Alexandra is driving over..she’ll be here shortly....”

“Let’s go...” Supergirl and Astra headed for Cat Grant’s private elevator.

* * *

 

When the two Kryptonians got to Cat’s office and departed the cab, There were hugs, kisses, and hellos. Cat was there, so was Winn. Leslie Willis, aka LiveWire, was kneeling over a couch where a woman who looked exactly like Kara Danvers aka Supergirl, lay, going in and out of consciousness. Supergirl made her way to her doppelganger, showing great concern.

“Talk to me...what happened...? Supergirl’s demand was a firm one.

“She just walked into the building, babe, as we were about to leave. She muttered something, and then.....out cold on the floor..”

Cat added simply, “She looked lost..”

Supergirl examined the young woman’s body.  Of course, there were no bruises to speak of: the twin was created using Supergirl’s DNA, so she had the same ability to regenerate after injury.  The prone woman was dressed in an off-white smock and pants. And there was a name tag. One was her given name, Bizarro, the other was the name that Bizarro gave herself as a human one: Kiera, an inside joke of sorts playing off of Cat Grant’s occasional mis-pronouncement of Kara’s name.

“Please tell me Siobhan isn’t around...” Kara asked that with much...and legitimate concern. Cat kept the inhumanly efficient assistant around simply to cover for those times when Supergirl has a mission, or Kara had an itch that needed to be scratched, which Cat was happy to take care of. But “assistant one” had become very nosy about Kara, Leslie, and their occasional absences, let alone the occasional appearance of thin woman who looked like she was runner-up in getting the role of Mystique in the next X-Men epic.

“No,” answered Les, “Kit Cat sent sent her home at five. It's Friday, so we don’t have to worry about her.”

But they were all worrying about Bizarro, who seemed to be coming in and out of a very bad dream....a dream that reached a crescendo just as Alex walked out of the private lift.  The DEO agent hurried to the couch where the doppelganger was lying as Bizzaro started to scream “No! No!” ever and over in a more panicked fashion.  Then one final scream.....and then silence. The clone was back to an uneasy sleep.

“We can’t keep her here,” observed Cat. “We can keep her at the apartment.”

“So....” said Leslie with a smirk,  “You, me, Kara, sis, her twin (in air quotes) ‘cousin’ , all together in one little space...”

“...and Carter,” added Kara

Cat: “Actually, he’s going going to be staying with Eliza, if I can convince your mom..”

Kara: “You will. Mom and Carter get along real well.”

Alex, though, was worried. “I thought she was in a coma. Blue Kryptonite...”

Astra: “Why Blue Kryptonite.”

 

Kara explained, “Long story short, when I defeated Bizzaro, DEO put her back in a coma. Lord found her almost dead and created Bizarro...”

Cat: “Why did she pick the name Keira...I thought...”

“While they put her under I kinda told her that was your pet name.  She liked it and took it.” That answer from Kara caused Cat to chuckle.

Then it was decided that Cat and Alex would put Keira in Cat’s car and drive her to the apartment. Winn would drive Leslie, and since Kara was still in her Supergirl uniform, she’s fly to Cat’s.

But before they gathered the clone, Keira fluttered her eyes. She looked up and saw her mirror image.

“Supergirl...?” Keira’s voice got Kara’s attention. The Girl of Steel looked down at the black eyes of Keira. The close was weak. Her voice pleading.

“Help....me...” Then Kiera passed out. Winn and Alex gathered the clone to take her to Cat’s vehicle. With everyone wondering what happened.

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, but things will be developing, including a plot rrrrrrripped from the headlines, as they say on Law and Order. Please some comments to guide me. Also, would you like to see Indigo in this story? Let me know....


	4. Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start writing this chapter, you should know something about the author. Many people who write fanfiction are totally, completely attached to canon. Some veer from it. Myself, I see those characters in a different way from the producers of the my writings are far away from what one sees on the screen. It's basically the same characters, but seen in a different light. 
> 
> And sometimes I take situations and place those characters in them to see what happens. ..for instance could Superman have stopped 9/11? Or could Regina and Emma gone back in time to stop Hitler?
> 
> So as this story unfolds you might recognize certain situations from that horrible place called "real life." And my characters...or at least the ones from Supergirl. .will be in the middle. The easy part is, as I write this, the RW is writing the story itself. 
> 
> AU. OOC. Polyamory, bisexuality. Some people dead on TV are not dead here.. 
> 
> And a memo to all those who are following this...thank you for understanding. Not too schooled in the mythos of Supergirl, friends and foes. But if you can put a review after reading this...it would really help. And apologies if the last chapter was short and not the best, I hope this makes up for it. Also, if not in this chapter, the next. I'll introduce a new OC. He will be a villain. Tell me if he reminds you of anyone.
> 
> Thanks to astradanvers, whose writings have been an inspiration. The usual disclaimers. ..
> 
> One more thing...t0o make up for the brevity of the last chapter, this one's MUCH larger!

_**Grant Estate** _

_**Outskirts of National City** _

Cat Grant's apartment was almost within walking distance of CatCo Towers. It was there solely for convenience. Carter's school was close as well, but mostly, it was close so if a fire needed to be put out. Like the all night DJ on duty at Hot 102.9, that CatCo owned, who decided to go on a two hour rant about how A certain well-known child murder victim did not die but was turned into a certain well-known pop singer as part of a Masonic the station's switchboard was jammed, and a personal angry phone call from the aforementioned, Cat showed up at 3am at the studio, the DJ's pink slip in hand.

But Cat hated the city, and spent as much time as she could in a house she helped designed that she built just on the outskirts of National City...a wooded area that also overlooked the city. It was a place where she and Carter could decompress after weeks of hard work and tension. As she became closer to Kara and Leslie, it became a second home for the trio. Sometimes each would just come out alone to cook off after the types of squabbles any relationship has. And on some weekends, Carter would be sent off to be with Eliza (Kara's foster mom), so that the trio would be alone to do what people in love usually do. In a glass house. With no one watching.

Cat planned on taking the in-and-out of-consciousness Bizarro to her apartment so that she, Kara, and Les could take care of the DEO was probably looking for the clone, and they knew about Cat's apartment. But they did not know about the other home...or at least she hoped.

So, change of plans: Cat and Alex would drive Kiera to the house. Supergirl and the General would fly there (which made both happy...they actually never had a chance to fly together...before there were only battles...). And because she knew the way, Les would drive Winn.

Soon the seven were on their way. Kara and Astra would arrive first, of course, making perfect three-point landings near the pool in the center of the house. Kara knew it would take an additional 30 minutes for the others to get there, so she and Astra readied a guest room.

The house itself was beautiful. It was mostly glass and concrete, constructed so that the solar panels and various satellite dishes would not be conspicuous everything was on one story, surrounding a swimming pool and patio in the middle. The guest room would face the woods that totally concealed the house, which was perfect, for instance, to prevent prying eyes from seeing three blonde women romping around in the altogether.

The two Kryptonians had to work fast to prepare the room. There were apologies and reconsiderations that would have to wait for another day. But the way they looked at each other told more than words could.

Their work was finished just in time for the arrival of Cat's black Lincoln Navigator and Leslie's red Fiat 500e. Kara carried her twin bridal style into the house and straight to the guest room, where Keira was properly stretched out on the memory foam mattress, then straightened the clone's body out, and finally tucked in under several sheets, blankets, and a comforter. Keira's restless nightmares had faded and the clone was now sleeping soundly. Kara and Cat had taken chairs and were sitting at the bedside.

Leslie told her two lovers that she would be with the others helping to fix dinner and offered assistance if they needed it. Then the electric ex-villain pressed kisses on lips of each blonde, then smiled as she left the guest room. The Kryptonian and the mogul looked at each other, smiled, probably wondering what they both did to have the fortune to have Leslie Willis in their lives, then looked down on the peacefully sleeping doppleganger. It was like that for ten minutes until Keira started to move. She squirmed a bit, turned her head, then opened her eyes. She just looked at the two women sitting next to her for a few moments. Then she spoke...

"Kara?"

The woman otherwise known as Supergirl beamed as she nodded up and down. And as she did, the older woman next to lovingly pressed her lips on the side of Kara's head. That was at 6:45pm.

* * *

By 8 o'clock, the room was filled with people. It was obvious that Kiera was having trouble remembering most of the people in the room. Kara was the only one the clone fully remembered. Cat looked familiar, but any memory of her was murky. Any remembrance of Astra or Alex was even murkier.. She could not remember Winn or Leslie (either as herself or her LiveWire alter ego) simply because they had never met.

However, at the moment, it did not matter much. The clone known as Bizarro was enjoying a nice hot bowl of chicken noodle soup and looking at her surroundings and the people surrounding _her_.

"Kara?"

"Yes, Kiera...?

"These people are nice."

"Yes, they are.." replied Kara. And as Cat held her hand, and Leslie embraced her neck from behind, the girl from Krypton smiled and added, "some nicer than others...:"

"Get a room, you guys!" Winn had to throw that aside out.

"They have at least four...plus the kitchen!" Added Alex. That started a friendly barrage of off-color comments that bounced off everyone like rubber balls. Everyone was laughing, including Bizarro...

...and Astra. But as she was enjoying herself, she also noticed something.

And at 11pm, with Kiera back to sleep and everyone else in the den, she mentioned what she noticed to the others.

"She recognized humor."

"Meaning what, baby?" Alex asked.

"She can't remember anyone but Kara, Brave One. She struggles to remember anyone or anything else. But she did recognize humor. The brain, whether human or Kryptonian, has sections that respond to certain stimuli..."

"Like dirty jokes...?" Winn asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, Smart One.." The General had always admired Winn's enginuity, not mention he was a much kinder man than his father. "If it was general amnesia, it's possible for for someone not to recognize humor, but Kiera recognized it readily.."

Kara: "Meaning...?"

Astra: "Meaning that it is possible that only a certain part of Keira's brain may not be working. Didn't you say that Lord may have had something to do with Keira's creation...?"

Alex: "He's the one that created Bizarro in the first place by mixing Kara's DNA...you think he may have had anything to do with this...?

Astra answered that she was thinking out loud. It could be anything. But Kara brought up another point: that Bizarro was placed under a coma and supposedly her Kryptonian features were going to be removed. The fact that she tossed a potential molester like the proverbial sack of potatoes out on Main Street proved that removal didn't happen.

Cat suddenly had an idea: "I know it's a long shot, but might help us get some answers and also bypass the government guys...Winn, can you call Tech Support in the morning...?

Kara gave Cat a really hard glare: "Tech Support? If you are talking about who I am thinking you're talking about, 'Tech Support' (she used air quotes) almost killed my ass. At the Fortress, no less."

Cat showed a bit of frustration, but responded:" I know what happened. And I am sure neither one of you are on the best of terms..."

Leslie: "That's an understatement..." That brought on glares from both Kara and Cat, who continued: "But she might be able to help..."

Astra: "And remember, Little One, you have back up...all of us."

Kara resigned herself to what was about to happen. "Ok...'Tech Support' tomorrow..."

* * *

By a bit after 11pm, Cat was curled up in the La-Z-Boy recliner, watching the news on the CBS station she owned. She was fortunate to hire good anchors and reporters with journalistic integrity. She also was one of the few owners who allowed editorial comment from the station.

Usually, the station GM, Jerry Sayles (who also ran CatCo's CW channel and 7 radio stations in National City) would do the honors. But on this, Cat felt compelled to do this editorial herself. She recorded it earlier in the day before a certain clone of a certain assistant/superhero/girlfriend showed up at her front.

The editorial was moments away from airing when the aforementioned girlfriend walked into the den, came around the recliner, sat in the lap of Cat, and kissed her on the lips.

Cat asked how Kiera was, and Kara said that she was sleeping soundly, though she was dreading that "Tech Support" call the next morning. Suddenly Cat went "shhhh.." and Kara went silent.

The subject was one James Norcross. If there was one member of the one percent in National City that was higher on the pecking litter, it was Norcross. He owned pretty much the 4/5 of National City that Maxwell Lord didn't own. He was handsome, dashing, loud, boisterous. and occasionally inappropriate. All of these things usually would make .a great combination for a mayor, the office Norcross was running for, except for one thing.

He was a bigoted, misogynistic, racist pig.

And his campaign seemed to bring out all of the city's bigoted, misogynistic racist voters from all over city. And it was that campaign that Cat was speaking out against.

" _Norcross not only wants to build a wall around this city and this country, but wants to send the aliens from other planets that live here as well. He refuses to admit that many aliens have reformed and are helping us, not to mention our angel of mercy...Supergirl..."_

"Angel of mercy, hmmmm..." Kara kissed the side of Cat's face. The mogul smiled at that, then both turned their attention back to the television.

" _But even some of the people we have classified as evil had issues we could sympathize with. General Astra, for instance, took what most would call extreme measures, but she truly wanted to save OUR planet from the forces that destroyed the home planet of herself and Supergirl..."_

At that point, Cat felt two sets of lips press near the top of her head. She lifted her head to see a smiling Alex and Astra looking down at the mogul, with the latter mouthing the words, "thank you." Cat resumed watching, thinking that this loving family think seemed a real nice deal.

The editorial was wrapping up, with Cat delivering blistering condemnation of Norcross and the rabid rabble that followed him...

" _...the abuse to those who protest you. The epithets against those you feel are the 'other'...blacks, hispanics, gays, bisexuals, transgenders, the undocumented, and now those from other planets and worlds who just want a decent life. Especially those whose worlds have been destroyed. Your fear will destroy this planet more effectively than beings like Non can..."_

(That sent a shiver up Astra's spine. Alex tightened her grip on the General's hand, then another hand was placed on to of theirs. Astra looked down and saw it was Cat's. It was a symbol that when she spoke of Non, she was not speaking about her. She saw the smiles from Cat and Kara, then the Kryptonian turned and saw the adoring looks from her Earthling lover, and at that moment, she felt something she really had not felt regularly in a long time...loved...)

" _...but there are still good people on this planet...in this country...in National City. And they...WE...will stop you at the polls. You and your bigotry are not and never will be wanted here!"_

"WHOO-HOO!" The voice shouting from down the hall was unmistakably Leslie's. Thankfully her boisterous approval Cat's editorial did not wake Bizarro, who she and Winn were watching (or at least Les..Winn was knocked out on the floor sawing wood...the clone herself was also pretty much dead to the world after the events of the day.)

"I LOVE YOU, ENERGIZER BUNNY!" Cat shouted back.

"LOVE YOU TOO, KIT KAT!" Shouted Leslie in reply

"You're spending way too much time with Astra!" Kara was being humorously sardonic. All she got for that was a quick kiss on the lips kiss from Cat.

Yes, after the a rather eventful day, Team Danvers was awash in love and happy.

But not for long.

For while everyone was busy caring for Bizarro, shit was hitting the fan down town.

The laughing stopped as the noted the news reports from the downtown arena. Norcross was holding one off his rallies. 10,000 people showed up, a big crowd for someone just running for Mayor, but Norcross has bigger fish to fry. It was vintage Norcross: xenophobic statements, threats against anyone who was not the right color, gender, sexuality, race, and planetary origin.

"IT'S TIME TO TELL THE ALIENS, YOU...ARE...NOT...WELCOME!" Norcross' screams of vitriol got the desired (to him) response. Shouts, chants, various slurs.

"Everytime I see this, it makes me wonder why i changed my mind about ruling National City." was the comment from Astra.

"You made the right choice...but I understand..." Was the reply from Alex.

It was at that point that the riot started.

It began with pushing and shoving, and quickly escalated to fists flying, to finally a pier 6 brawl on the floor of the arena between supporters and protesters.

"LIVEWIRE...!"

"I SAW...READY IN A SEC SUPERGIRL...DAMN WHY DIDN'T THEY AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO DO THIS AT THREE IN THE AFTERNOON!" LiveWire's comments did elicit chuckles from the four watching in the den. Kara gave Cat a quick kiss, told her not to wait up for her, and began to dash to change when she heard Astra's muffled screams. The General was in full seizure and It did not take long for everyone to find out why the General was screaming with fear.

For amid the confusion and violence of the clashes going on, a very familiar face was standing next to Norcross. "Good Rao." was Kara's reaction, while Cat's was more human as she whispered "Jesus Fucking Christ."

For standing next to the man who was fanning the flames, yelling to protesters "Get this trash out of here!" was General Sam Lane, father of Lucy and Lois Lane, father in law to Clark Kent, aka Superman aka Kara's cousin.

And the man who tortured Astra.

Alex took Astra out of the den and into the living room, sat her on the sectional and tried to ease her out of seizure. Leslie had come out full LiveWire into the room as everyone surrounded the Agent and the General.. Alex looked at LiveWire and Kara who had already stripped down to her Supergirl uniform. The two blondes looked like they wanted to help, but Alex told them they had work to do. After moment, they began to walk out, but before they can, Cat called them both and told them to be safe. Supergirl and LiveWire both blew kisses to their partner and left through the front door. The Girl of Steel once outside placed her arms around LiveWire, kissed her, then they both flew away from the house.

And as the two superpowered women flew towards downtown National City, as Alex continue to bring Astra down with kisses and caresses, and Cat watched and held Alex hand, no one knew how connected that rally and riot was to everyone in that house, and especially to the clone sleeping soundly in the guest room.

**TBC.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are good. COMMENTS are better! Thanks.


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be nice if I got a review or two. I know there are people who like this, even if its one, just do me a BIG favor and let me know. For those who wonder, I have a few OUAT/SwanQueen/WickedWolf stories that I WILL get to. Thanks for all of the support. Just let me know how you like or not like what I’m writing.
> 
> Those who wanted a bit of #Lextra, slowly but surely more and more....
> 
> For those who don’t know, the original Superman comics and radio show were highly socially conscious affairs, dealing with things like the Klan and such. Parts of this story will incorporate that.
> 
> We’ll be bringing in a couple of characters from TV. One red, one blue. Both are good guys....at least in my uni. Which means what happened on TV is none of my concern (that includes what happened on 3/22/15)
> 
> The usual disclaimers.

**Grant House in the Forest**

**2am the next morning.**

"Trizzle Trazzle Trozzle Trome...," chimed an exhausted LiveWire as she and Supergirl walked towards the sliding window. "...time for these girls to go home."

A puzzled Supergirl questioned what was that rather cryptic phrase, and LiveWire said that it came from an old cartoon series she found on YouTube called _Tooter Turtl_ e. The Girl of Steel and the electric woman had just landed in the middle of Cat Grant's patio with the glass and steel home surrounding a pool. They had spent the last three hours trying to bring peace at a Jimmy Norcross for Mayor rally...

* * *

  _...the xenophobically-charged rally brought out both supporters and detractors, all looking for blood. Supergirl and LiveWire were not taking sides in this: they were equal opportunity ass-kickers, to a point where the demonstrators on both sides who were shocked or super punched, decided for the sake of health to take up the fight at another time and went home._

_After the rioters on both sides dispersed, Norcross and his crew approached the super duo. That included General Lane, plus Senator Miranda Crane, a Kryptopobic US Senator that Supergirl had dealings with before, plus one other person that both Supergirl and LiveWire were_ _**very** _ _familiar with, and Supergirl did not want to blame any non-existant Red Kryptonite for anything she might do, plus LiveWire needed a recharge anyway. So the woman from Krypton grabbed the human power plant by the waist and shot up to the sky, homeward..._

* * *

 When the two blondes entered the house through the kitchen, neither were too tired to do any wisecracks. They just wanted to check on BIzarro, as well as Kara's aunt, sister, and part-time boyfriend, then slither in bed with their mutual full-time boss-slash-girlfriend and drift off to the planet of Nod.

When the two passed through the den, they say the heads of Cat, Alex, and Astra pretty much cuddled together. They did not noticed the TV was off, and the screens could clearly show the reflections of anyone slipping in...especially if they were marginally awake.

"Hail the conquering heroes..." Cat's voice made Kara and Leslie feel like two 16-year-old sisters sneaking in the house at 2 in the morning, busted by mom. The three seated turned their heads around the positioned their bodies to face the superheroes. Everybody was happy to see everybody, but everyone was also dead tired.

Kara spoke as she started to remove her Supergirl cape and costume, too pooped for unnecessary modesty. "I did not know how insane humans could be until tonight..."

"I coulda told ya that, babe." Les was running her fingers through her hair, shooting electrons into the roots to transform her mane from LiveWire silver back to original Leslie Willis blonde.

When prompted Kara and Les took turns explaining their rather active night. Between Supergirl fist fights and LiveWire tasers, the two heroes had a rather frisky night subduing demonstrators at the rally. Each, of course had a stock answers for those asking which side were they on...

_Supergirl: "I'm on the side of peaceful expression and non-violence." Just before she knocked a demonstrator out..._

_LiveWire: "I'm on the side of me getting a good night's sleep...one that you're cutting into, asshole!" While zapping someone into the dreamland she'd rather be visiting at the moment._

_Or words to that effect.._..

After that explanation, Kara knew she had to find out something out: "How are you, Aunt Astra...?"

The General, tired as she was, was also blushing a bit. "It was embarrassing, Little One, but I had a panic attack. I just saw General Lane on the television...and I remembered what he did..." Her voice started to trail off, but almost immediately, her attitude perked. "However, I had two very special people help out." Astra then kissed Cat to the right of her on the cheek, and Alex to the right of her on the mouth. And it was a pretty powerful kiss because...

"There is a Super 8 that I noticed on the way the way here, shall I ...call...for reservations...?" Among the reasons Kara and Cat fell deeply for Leslie was her wicked sense of humor. The five women chuckled at the line, then Kara and Les knew they needed to tell what they know.

They told them that they flew away before they had to deal with Norcross and his posse. General Lane, Senator Crane, and...

It almost felt that acid was coming out of Kara's mouth as she said the words: "Maxwell...Fucking...Lord. The Fourth..." Everyone thought for a second that there was a trace of Red Kryptonite coursing through Kara's veins that cursing like that was so out of character for Supergirl. Or maybe just hanging around two human lovers who cursed like human sailors.

The sighs of the ladies on the coach told everything. It wasn't enough that they were dealing with a new megalomaniac, but he seems to have teamed with the megalomaniac they already knew. The individual minds of the quintet were swirling with their own conspiratorial theories when Leslie observed, "Nothing's going to change before tomorrow, and I need to go to sleep..."

Cat replied that she and Kara were on sabbatical, Leslie sarcastically countered with a threat to turn the CEO into a grilled weiner. Kara called off the mock debate, laughing as she pointed to both Les and Cat, then simply said, "Bed." The two blonds playfully tucked their chins into their necklines and pouted. Kara shook the bridge of her nose, shook her head, and in mock desperation said "What am I going to do with you two...?

Les: "I dunno, how long is your list Kit Cat?"

Cat: "Probably longer than yours..."

Both were chuckling.

As for Alex and Astra, sleep was quite welcome after tonight. So everyone received a round of kisses from everyone and headed to their respective bedrooms, but before, they all wanted to check on their guest.

The five peeked into the guest room. One was sleeping soundly. That would be Bizarro. The other, whispering sweet nothings into his Galaxy Edge, was Winn.

The quintet of women simply smiled at the sight. Somehow, it reminded Alex of the days when she was talking with her boyfriend while she was babysitting her foster sister.

Said foster sister walked over to her on-and -off male paramour, kissed him on the forehead and said. "Tell your girlfriend, the Banshee, I said hi." Before she sneaked off, Winn told Kara to hold, and told the person on the other end to hold. She did, and then Winn lowered the phone and whispered "The... _Banshee_...wanted to give you something." Then. Winn gave Kara one deep, hellacious kiss. With tongue. Then the Hero stepped back and smiled, knowing that the feeling may have come from "The Banshee," but the Banshee was not alone.

Then, the five women left Winn and a sleeping clone to their own devices, and gently closed the door, heading to their own room for rest that they will definatly need.

* * *

  **The next day, 8am.**

It wasn't a memory, but something she recognized. It hit her nostrils early that morning. The door was left ajar so it was easy for the scents to waft in. They awakened Winn like that lover on Sunday Morning. Of course, it was Saturday, but he did not care. He knew those scents and he was headed straight to their source.

But Keira was slower to arise. She could not place what the smells were, but they were welcoming. Warm, friendly, and seductive. But she could not place what those aromas were. And as Winn left the room, for the first time since the day before when Keira passed out in the lobby of CatCo, she was alone. WIth those seductive, welcoming scents.

But not for long, for the source of those aromas, along with the grinning faces carrying them. Cat was holding a tray filled with hot steaming food. Kara had a carton of milk. Astra stood by Alex, who had a pitcher filled with purple grape juice. Cat placed the tray over Keira's prone lap. Breakfast in bed for the clone who has everything.

Keira was smiling, yet she looked blank, as if the feast that was in front of her was strange to her. Kara picked up on that, and introduced her doppelganger to her breakfast.

"These are waffles...here is syrup, you pour it over the waffles. These are sausages..." Keira paid close attention to the description of the food and the beverages that were placed in front of her. She looked please and eager, like someone trying a new delicacy.

It was at that point that Winn re-entered, smiling like the rest (he was about to fix his own breakfast when the galloping guilts got hold of him for not being in that guest room with everyone else. Peer pressure...).

"Dig in!" It was a command, but a happy one from the CEO who, with her number one assistant, sister, and aunt, slaved over a hot stove to put the breakfast together. And Keira dug in. It seems that Kryptonian in her came with the same bottomless pit of a tummy as Kara and Astra.

It was a happy sight all around, after which Les and Winn took the wash-the-dishes short straw while the others gathered in the den. Basically it was an attempt to see if they could get Keira to remember anyone other than the one person she did seem to remember, Kara.

It was friendly, even jovial. Keira seemed to like the company, and also apologetic for imposing. The clone remembers Kara, and Supergirl, and that the two were one in the same. Keira also seems to remember Cat, to the point that she apologized for any problems she may have caused the mogul before.

But those some of clouds in her mind were clearing, some remained. Some that Astra was quick to notice. While Cat and Alex continued to chat with the clone, Astra pulled her niece aside...

"Little One, have you noticed something about your mirror image..?' Kara shrugged, then Astra continued. The elder Kryptonian noted that Keira's memory loss was spotty at worse. That somehow she remembered Kara and Supergirl, a bit of Cat, and not much else. She explained that during her time imprisoned at DEO, she was instructed to help Agent Vasquez in the front office. There were some old tapes that had to be erased. After running them through, Vasquez played the tape. It was mostly erased, but there were still traces of whatever was on those tapes...

"So what you're saying Aunt Astra is that someone tried to wipe Keira's brain?"

"At least part of it, Little One. And honestly, I don't think it was DEO..."

"Why?"

"First, that would be an indictment of my Brave One, and I'd never do that. And second, Director Lane..."

"...Lucy..."

"...I stand corrected...Lucy...made sure that any of the things that her father was responsible for would no longer be DEO policy. So it may have been someone outside DEO..."

"Lord?"

"Mr. Lord would be a candidate for involvement. But I don't know if, or if so, how much. We might know more when (Astra does air quotes) "tech support" shows up this morning and looks around..."

Astra saw that her niece had become quieter. And she knew what the problem was.

"Look, Kara...she's trying. She wants to help now."

"I know, Aunt Astra, it's just..."

"You _can_ work with her..."

The doorbell rang and Leslie said that she'd get it. Only a few people knew where the house was and if they could not recognize that person, he or she would be french fried in seconds.

"Well, Astra, I didn't think I could world with Siobhan, especially when she and Winn started up. But strange as it seemed, ever since I found out that she was the Banshee, we've gotten along well for some reason..."

"So, little one...?" Kara was about to answer when Winn walked in. "Hate to break this up...but 'tech support' is here..."

Kara gathered herself and headed to the den. Everyone was gathered around the woman in the navy blue hoodie. She was wearing two navy blue bandannas, one covering her forehead, the other across her face...a face whose skin hue matched the hoodie. And as Kara walked into the room with Astra, the atmosphere developed a definite chill. The two women looked at each other. Kara and the woman referred to as "tech support..."

"Supergirl..?"

"Indigo...?"

* * *

  **To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahead: The plot thickens...enemies unite...and a major discovery. 
> 
> Your comments and reviews are EXTREMELY important. If you decide to follow, let me know how you feel about this. And if you are following and have not commented, please do so as well, good or bad. 
> 
> And to the Readers on AO3.... 
> 
> Thanks.


	6. You'll Need A Scorecard And A Flowchart

Keira, aka Bizarro, lay in her bed in the guest room of Casa Grant, surrounded by Kara, Cat, Alex, and Astra,  with Indigo, aka “tech support” examining the clone. On Krypton, Indigo was one of a series of what could be called on earth human computers, each more powerful than 20 IBM Watsons. But she rebelled and, very long story short,  wound up in Fort Rozz. When the prisoners crashed, Indigo had one objective: destroy the Earth. 

 

But something happened after repeated battles with Supergirl. Indigo kidnapped Cat Grant's young son, Carter. The teenager and the Kryptonian villain got close, playing chess and video game, and talking about life on each other's planets. When Supergirl finally found them, with Cat in tow, instead of finding a boy tortured by a heartless cyborg, they found Carter and Indi..the name that Carter gave her...deep into trying inhalate each other via a rousing game of Call To Duty. The clone known as Bizarro, aka the young woman who looks like Kara Danvers named Kiera, lay on the California King bed, naked as a jaybird, or at least that would be the phrase Kara’s foster mom would used. Kiera was surrounded on the bed by Kara, her boss/girlfriend Cat Grant, her Aunt Astra, and her foster sister Alex. 

 

Hovering over the cloned woman was Indigo, a Kryptonian whose skin matched her name.  Indigo is a living breathing computer, part of a group of Brainiacs which were used on Krypton to help its leaders until the Brainiacs revolted and turned murderous. Indigo was Brainiac 8.  She continued her murderous ways until she kidnapped Cat’s teenage son Carter. Indigo became very protective of the boy for some reason, and when Supergirl and Cat caught up them, the cyborg surrendered Carter to his mother. Then she said “I cannot destroy this planet anymore, now I must save it.” Then Indigo took off. Still pursued by the Department of Extranormal Operations (DEO), Indigo’s only contacts with the outside world are Carter, Cat...who is eternally grateful for Carter being safe, and Kara, aka Supergirl, how still has an issue or two with the Cyborg.

 

Indi’s fingers were used as sensors, sending information about the clone to the cyborg’s brain centers. Brain activity, skin, body responses, all being registered. That the assembled knew...it was why Indi was there. But there was something else Indi was registering: the overall way that the other women were looking at Kiera, in that gentle, caring, concerned way that was very rare on Krypton. But more.  The smiles that Kara and Cat gave to each other. The way Alex occasionally kissed the shoulder of Astra. Just this overall sense of....the only word that came into the cyborg’s mind was love.

 

Even Kara, the cyborg’s sworn enemy, smiled at her occasionally, as if encouraging Indigo. For the blue-skinned cyborg, it was all very....strange.

 

Still, Indi continued her examination of the clone, and when she was finished, the cyborg announced to the room that she want a word in private with the four surrounding the clone.

 

“STOP!” The five women turned and they saw Kiera who had sat up from the bed for the first time since she arrived at the Grant home. “If you are talking about me, I need to know.  I need to know...” Kiera was adamant, so it was agreed that she would join everyone in the den where explanations would be given.

 

Meanwhile, Leslie and Winn were lounging on the sectional, after taking care of breakfast dishes, pots, and pans. They were both sipping on big bottle of Dr Pepper as the discussion began to center on their rather complicated relationships...

 

“The one thing I don’t get...we seem to have a great time together, but that’s it,” said Winn, “And I wish it were more, because you are a lot of fun. I felt that before you....well...”

 

“Before I became a walking nuclear power plant?” Les chuckles at the LiveWire reference, and Winn follows suit as the blonde continues. “I know that you still have the hots for Kitty Cat and SuperK (two of the two pet names Leslie has for her two main lovers), not to mention The Banshee. And believe it or not, it’s alright.  I’m not jealous..because even if I lose one or both to you, at least I lost them to a nice guy...”

 

“Thanks, and though you will never admit it, you're a sweet person too.  Though I have to admit, Kara does have an effect on people.  Take Alex and Astra. They are in love with each other like no one I’ve ever seen before, but I also know she has a thing for that Henshaw guy. Not to mention....”

 

“I know, Winn, I know. But she hasn’t acted on that yet. And if she does, it’s not legal....they’re  _ foster _ sisters...”

 

Suddenly footsteps interrupt the pair’s discussion as Cat makes the pronouncement, “OK, we have stuff to talk about....”

* * *

 

 

**Lord Technologies HQ**

**Board Room....about the same time**

 

Four men sat at the table. Mayoral candidate Jim Norcross. Lord Tech CEO Maxwell Lord. General Sam Lane. Commander Non, though he no longer sports his Kryptonian uniform, but i s wearing a suit and tie.

 

Last night was not a good night for these men. The riot outside of the rally supporting Norcross was planned. Brilliantly.  But then a certain pair of superheroes showed up. Supergirl they knew.  But this new one....this LiveWire.  Wasn’t she one of the bad ones?

 

They sit at the table, staring at each other. And they were concerned. Not at the fact that Supergirl and her protege showed up last night. Not that they flew away before Norcross, Lord, and company could forced the pair into a rather awkward photo op. But they are worried. Lord had suspicions about who both Supergirl and LiveWire were, not to mention that the objects of said suspicions were very close to Cat Grant. He also had suspicions about the current condition of the wife of Non...that she was not dead...and that all those suspicions led directly back to Supergirl and Grant.

 

Then there was that experimental clone Lord sent to kill Supergirl. That went well, didn’t it?

 

And so there they were, doing Saturday morning quarterbacking on what happened.

 

“It did go well. Myriad worked perfectly.” Non did seemed pleased about that part.

 

Lane added, “And Supergirl showed up at the right time, just too bad that alien and her sidekick didn’t stick around for the photo op...” As for Norcross himself, he was silent as a morgue. Just sitting and observing. The candidate knew his place and he also knew how to keep quiet.

 

Max Lord, on the other hand, did not join in the positive vibe in the boardroom. He was on Johnny Walker Red #3 and it wasn’t even 9 in the morning. But then, the man had a lot on his mind. Lane asked what was on the man’s mind.  He had to ask...

 

“Well, let’s see.  We all know that Cat Grant’s right hand woman is Supergirl. We know that they have some connection with DEO outside of her sister....the one connection I do  _ not _ have. Henshaw’s disappeared... _.your _ daughter... _ (Lord points to the General at this point)... _ is acting like Bernie Sanders cleaning up the place. Your dear departed mate _ (sarcasm dripping like a leaky faucet as he now points to Non) _ may not be that dead, and there maybe a connection with Supergirl there....” Lord takes another sip of Red, before he continues. “...and there is the Bizarro project...whereabouts unknown....” Lord begins to motion like he was going to throw that glass had against the wall, but then thinks better of it. Good whisky cost money.

 

Lane: “We’re trying to find out what happened.  The security at Cadmus is state of the art.  We don’t know how the project got away.  We’re questioning everyone, Max.......we should know something soon.”

 

Lord: “Non can handle Cadmus. You just take care of family.”

 

Lane: “As much as I can. Remember, I’m about to become the father-in-law of one of.... _ them _ ...”

 

Non spoke up. “We just need to make sure that the project to terminated...with prejudice. That would also include Supergirl and anyone connected with her. And that would include my wife...if she is alive.

 

Lord: “Would that include your daughter, General...?”

 

Lane closed his eyes for a second, then looked Lord straight into his. “As I said Max, I already am about to become the father in-law of one Kryptonian. I will do what I have to do to make sure that does not happen again.”

Lord then looked at Non. We was not as much puzzled by what he said. After all, he _ was _ talking about his wife.

 

“Our marriage was arranged. We never took the bonding vows..that would have bound us and other loved ones for life. If need be, the death of Astra would not be a concern to me.”

 

And as Maxwell Lord nodded and took another sip of Red, Jimmy Norcross continued to sit quietly, expression blank as ever.

* * *

 

 

**Grant House**

 

Eight people were gathered around the large TV screen: Kara, Cat, and Leslie. Alex and Astra. WInn. Indigo. And seated in a chair separate from everyone, the guest of honor, Kiera. The clone was very quiet, taking in the scene in front of her. Everyone was very serious, but there were gestures: Kara kissing Cat on the cheek, Leslie holding Kara’s hand...emitting a brief spark of energy and Kara briefly closing her eyes as she felt that energy absorbed in her Kryptonian body, Alex and Astra exchanging glances with the occasional kiss on the lips, and even Winn who traded winks with Kara and Cat looked on and seemed to smirk in definitely approval. It was clear that something unique was filtering through the room...some could call it love.  It seem to hang on every molecule of the house, and it was something that Kiera truly wanted to feel for herself.

 

Even the woman colored in blue with flaming red hair and a red cap felt the power of this force, but in a different way.  Like Kiera, it seemed that the woman they called Indigo...or Indi for short...seemed to want to feel what the others felt. Or at least Kara’s doppleganger seemed to sense it. Or maybe it was something else.

 

In any case, everyone settled down, with Indi adjusting the wool cap she was wearing that covered her forehead. Cat asked for the blinds to be drawn to darken the room just a bit. Indi mentioned something about downloading Chromecast into her mainframe....whatever that meant...but she said she had to look still and straight to the TV screen. When the static cleared and the picture straightened, there was a 3-D impression of a brain.  Indi said it was Kiera’s.

 

Indi stared straight ahead at the screen.  It was the way that used to project images from her brain to the screen she used her mind to highlight certain portions of the image, move it around, etc.

 

The alien went right to the point. “First, as you can see in the area I highlighted, there was an attempt to clear Bizzaro’s memory.  It was partially successful....it eliminated most of her short and medium term memory. But as I said, it was only partially successful. Already much of her short and medium-range memory is returning. It’s why, Kara and Ms. Grant, that she remembered you and CatCo...” Kara and Cat smiled at that, and Kiera returned the smile.  

 

“There are a few things, however that I had found. The first part...,” as Indi’s mind turned the image around, “...is that there is a large area where long term and some short term memory is stored. That is the area in red.”

 

“That’s a large area,” said a curious Les.

 

“Yes. The fact is that I could not access it.  It is as if something is protecting that area.”

 

“What do you mean..?” Kiera seemed more than a little afraid at this.  She knew she was not holding back anything intentionally, and she seemed afraid that people would think that, but what Indi said next seemed to ease her mind: “I don’t think that Bizzaro is hiding something intentionally.  I can detect there are memories there but something seems to be...the best word I can think of is... _ protecting _ them...”

 

“How can you tell...?” was Alex’s question, but Astra had an answer: “Brainiacs link Indigo have vast computer abilities, including means to examine one physically.  Before we left Krypton, I had the opportunity to use Indigo’s abilities. One thing you should know, little one....brainiacs may be dangerous, but they are incapable of lying.”

 

But it was the last thing that Indi mentioned that really opened eyes. As the image expanded, the blue alien mention physiology. “If you notice, there are many similar traits that Bizarro shares with Kryptonians, Earthers, and even Martians.  But there are differences, one most prominent, if you notice here,” Indi highlighted the area where the heart would be. “There are two.  What that means is that Bizzaro is not and Earther, a Kryptonian, or a Martian.  She is a different being altogether...”

 

You could hear a pin drop on that note...

 

**TBC**

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming: two more familiar characters, and much bonding.
> 
> The usual disclaimers.
> 
> Comments, please....


	7. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and company become closer. Especially a certain clone and a certain blue walking computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may know by now, Supergirl will not return to CBS because of cost and ratings. Its moving TheCW. (sorry, it will always be the dubbadubbadubbaU_B to me.
> 
> In this chapter, the will be much polyamory in this. If that offends you.....too bad.
> 
> Follows and favorites are great, but ACTUAL COMMENTS are better and all are appreciated....

There was silence for the moment. Indi dropped quite the bombshell. That it was possible that Bizzaro was not human, but came from parts unknown. Not Earth. Not Krypton. Not even Mars. It did not make much sense: when “Bizzaro” was created, Krypton elements and Kara’s  were injected into her which made her as close to Supergirl as possible.  But that injection was given assuming that Bizzaro was human. But now that she may not be, there were a lot of questions.

Indi didn’t have many answers because her computer brain was still processing the information. She turned her hands into a CT scan down Bizzaro’s body. There were components of Earth human, but they were slightly different. There were also Kryptonian components,  more than anyone expected.

As for the amnesia, the most recent episode Indi determined that someone tried to tamper with that memory, either by erasing part of it, possibly with some form of Kryptonite, or inserting something into that memory. Even worse, long term memory was almost totally wiped, leaving just enough for language, cognizance...the basics.

Things were coming back to Bizzaro though.  Assorted memories of her first battles with Supergirl, and then Supergirl holding her hand as she was put in a medically induced coma.  Feelings for Cat, Leslie, Astra, and Alex, generated by Kara’s DNA. That part was coming back.  Anything before, though, was a blank.

So there were fewer answers, a few more questions. For instance, what was Bizzaro doing coming to in an alley in downtown NatCity, pretty much near death?

The group gathered at Casa Grant in the Woods (she had another Casa on the beach) decided plunging into any investigation full bore, the best thing to do is let Bizarro...or Keira as she like liked to be called, heal and get back to normal.

The rest of the day was, to be specific, semi-busy for the crew. Siobhan was pretty much running things at Catco. Her unemployment there was rather short, after trying to frame Kara for something or another. Then there was Siobhan’s alter ego, the Silver Banshee, a persona she adapted after getting fired....also probably the worst kept secret in NatCity.  After dealing with both Supergirl and another superhero named the Flash, Kara, who felt there was good in even the most wicked of people, talked Cat into rehiring her, as a second assistant when Kara was either doing radio with Leslie or out doing Supergirl duties. And in the months since both Kara had become pretty close, although not as close as Siobhan got with Kara’s best friend and occasional male lover Winn. There was no jealousy, not from Kara, or from Siobhan who learned that lesson about the green-eyed monster and the trouble it can cause.

And though Siobhan’s secret was widely known to certain people, Kara's circle of knowledge was a bit tighter. Bottom line, Kara knew about Banshee, but Siobhan did not know about Supergirl. Or so Supergirl thought.

So when Siobhan rang the doorbell, Kara made sure she was in Kara mode, conservative jeans and sweats and, of course, the ever-present lead-framed specs. Winn opened the door, and they two kissed as a greeting. There was no jealousy on Kara’s part. Many people would think that would be strange if they knew that not too long ago Winn and Kara were together.  But then they would not know the whole story.

Siobhan and Kara hugged. If all one knew was the fact the the brunette almost destroyed Kara’s career and later Kara herself as Supergirl, they would probably think that it was strange or diabolical or something like that.  But then they would not know they whole story.

Kiera knew nothing of that, but she was paying attention to all of this. She stayed pretty much quiet as she observed.  She did not know the plottings the brunette was planning to hatch against the older blonde who shared a laugh with Siobahn as she handed her files that Cat wanted to look over concerning the Norcross story. Kiera did not know any of the story, of course, and people who knew the part of the story would have wondered if anyone had Cat Grant’s back or if the mogul had a suicide wish. But then those people would not know they whole story.

Kiera was in the kitchen. She was hungry and was looking for something to eat.  Alex was also looking for sandwich material, so she offered to make a couple of sandwiches for Kiera, plus some potato chips, which Kiera accepted heartily. They talked about Alex’s career at the DEO and her relationship with the striking brunette she was seen with...Astra.  During that discussion, Kiera found out that Astra and Alex were _ very _ close. As in marriage close. Kiera understood the basics of the concept of marriage.  She even had some ideas of the relatively new concept multiple relationships. It was one of the basics that were still embedded in her brain.  But the clone may not have been ready for the woman Alex referred to as a sister coming into the kitchen, opening the fridge, getting a can of Dr Pepper out, closing the door, kissing Alex, then walking out.

And that was not a sisterly kiss on the cheek or the forehead, but a kiss on the mouth. A rather extended kiss on the mouth. No tongue, but a substantial three-second kiss nonetheless. Keira was a bit stunned, while Alex took a chunk out of her sandwich.  And smiled.

Keira did recover enough to ask what  Astra would say if she saw that display.  All the DEO  agent did was do a “thumbs up,” then continued to munch on turkey on white with mayo and lettuce.

And it was like that for most of the day. Hugging. Kissing. Seemingly romantic or passionate actions between people who were attached to each other and unattached.  Laughter occasionally was loud and lusty.  The best way Kiera could describe it was that this glass house was a house of love.

In fact, outside of eavesdropped conversations about Bizarro and pizza order, the only serious discussion that Kiera’s enhanced Kryptonian-cloned hearing was between Kara and Indi. She sat down at a desk outside of the room the two were in and listened in.   
  


Apparently, Indi was going to attempt to do something with someone named Non...somehow that name seemed seemed familiar, as well as the code name Myriad that Indi mentioned...Kara stopped it as Supergirl, and it seemed to be something that was between the Kryptonian and Indigo.

Kara seemed to want to forgive Indi for whatever she had tried to do, and asked Indi why she had done it.  Indi hesitated, then said haltingly that she hated being singled out by her intelligence, her blue skin, that fact that she was thought of as a freak....not just on Earth, but on Krypton as well. The blue woman called herself a freak, and hung her head.

Kara seemed to have empathy for the blue woman. She told Indi that, in a sense, almost everyone in that house was, to some degree or another, was a freak...meaning they either looked different, were different, thought differently, or did not conform in some way or form. The reason she was not angry at this was that each individual was different from one another, even though there were things that make each person similar.  Then Kara leaned in and whispered to Indi, “You see everyone’s a freak...we just are the one’s willing to admit it ourselves.”

The blue alien smiled. So did the clone as she turned away.

And there were more expressions of affection that day. Between the seven people in that house, this aura of affection filled the house and environs. Finally, Kiera caught Kara and Leslie laid out lawn beds soaking up the sun’s rays for various purposes. As the clone walks up, her Kryptonian doppelganger invites to sit down to the lawn bed offered by Les, who gets up, gives Kara a quick but deep kiss, and says something about checking email and  “I think you guys need to talk.”  Then Leslie gave the clone a rather tender kiss on the temple, then walked into the glass house, leaving the “twins” to lay in the sun.

There was a long period of silence. Then Kiera spoke to Kara. “This is.... _ weird _ ...”

“What’s weird....?

“All this....I mean, I know I don’t remember everything...just the basics....but I don’t know....this house....everyone....all this....”

“All this...what?”

“All this kissing and hugging and the touching and feeling up and....everything, Kara....it's so....”

“Confusing...?” Kara understood what Kiera was trying to say.  She was probably raised as an earthling, and maybe she did not understand the ways love, romance, and related things worked on Krypton. “Are you not okay with that...if not...”

A small smile crosses the lips of the clone. “Far from it...what is...well..shocking is the amount of affection in this house.  There’s so much....” Kiera could not find a word to describe it, but Kara could....

“Love.”

The cocked eyebrow of Bizarro was an unspoken request for an explanation, which Supergirl was happy to give. “You see, Kiera, on Krypton, there was little hate.  Even the bad things that were done were done because people cared too much, to hated.  Aunt Astra wanted to save Krypton. She wanted to save this planet too.  She still does, but she went about it the wrong way.  Leslie became LiveWire not as much out of hate, but because she wanted to save lives..she was reporting traffic in a storm when she transformed....with my unintentional help.  Siobhan became the Banshee when she fell off a ledge and the sonic waves from her screams broke her fall.  She wasn’t a villain, just a ticked-off ex employee. Cat removed the “ex” part when she forgave Siobhan.  Now she’s a reporter for the Trib and the TV station.  And it goes on and on.  We all love each other. And not just figuratively...”

“What do you mean by that...?” asked Kiera.

“Well, Cat, Les, and I are in a relationship.  Cat and I used to be with Winn, separately, and we both still have feelings for him, but we respect his relationship Siobhan. Then, there’s my aunt and my sister.  They’d marry tomorrow if they could.  But Alex still has feelings for Hank...”

“Who’s Hank...?”

 

“He ran the DEO before he had to split.  He’s the guy who was there with me when....” Kara had trouble with that one. They had to put her in a coma to remove Kara’s DNA.  But apparently something went wrong, because she still had that DNA in her...”

“Hey, sis, that’s ok....”

“Sis...”

“Well, since I do look like you, I might as well be your twin sister....if you want.”

Kara laughed at that and said “Of course.  And my other sister would be happy for that.  Besides, I think she has a thing for me anyway.” And with that, Supergirl gave a smirk.

And then Kara sat up and took her new sister’s hand in her’s “We had a saying on Krypton. It explains a lot.  It was....is....’better....together.”

And then Kiera extended her arms and hugged her new sister, and repeated that saying in a whisper. “Better...together.”

  
**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what might happen next, read Kryptonize by astradanvers (FF) It will inspire a good deal of this story.
> 
> Your WRITTEN COMMENTS are lifeblood


	8. Period of Adjustment, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning kiddies....you're all Kryptonian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. My muse has taken some time off, so I am trying to get this thing going again. You probably know that.
> 
> Also, as you may know, the CW is, in fact, killing the Supergirl/Kara who touched us. They're moving operations to Canada because it's cheaper (think going from Neiman-Marcus to Dollar Tree..), that means SuperCat is dead. Just like with OUT and a lot of others, it's up to the FanFiction community to keep things alive. Canon-divergent from her on.....
> 
> The usual disclaimers.....

**Sunday morning 10am**

**Cat Grant’s house in the forest**

 

Leslie Willis had to be alone for a bit, so she was resting on a lounge chair near the pool outside of the large glass house. The radio talk host thought she was an expert in having your life change in a day. The storm. The lightning that went through, first, Supergirl then her. The ability to throw lightning bolt from her fingers. The moment she almost killed her boss.  The moment that she figured out that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were the same person. The moment she fooled around and fell in love.  The moment that both Supergirl and Livewire found their boss had a thing for each of them.  The moment last night when they were bonded for life.

 

The woman known as Livewire had been through alot in nearly a year, from being a radio person to a hero to a villain to a kinda-sorta hero again. But in one night everything changed for good. 

 

Declarations of love, not just for the two most important people in her life, but the most important people in their lives.  A son, a sister, a new-sister in law, a mother-in-law who probably doesn’t know that yet. Not to mention a clone of one of your loves and a walking MacBook.

And there were the aftereffects....and everything else

* * *

 

**Earlier that morning....**

 

> _ First, they had to pry Winn from the ceiling: He jumped up to get something for Siobhan and he literally stayed stuck foe a half hour until Astra had to get him down.  Then the phone rang and Kara answered, It was Eliza Danvers calling in a panic: Carter was starting to hear noises and voices Kara asked is there anyone who can drive her to the forest house. Eliza was very hesitant to answer. After removing Winn from the ceiling, Astra whispered that she could fly up to Eliza’s house and deliver foster mom and....well, unofficially, one would guess Carter was now Kara’s son too. _
> 
> _ “You’re a lifesaver Ash!” Eliza effused over the phone (the General and Eliza had become close ever since Astra and Alex announced they were together long before this morning). Goodbyes were said, and the phone call ended.  Of course it was at that particular time that Kara realized that Astra was whispering and that Eliza could hear loud and clear. _

* * *

 

**Present**

It's been a long 6 hours. Eliza called: Carter was still with her. The kid is wondering  why can he suddenly hear everything and why does he have to wear the soundproof Beats. Eliza, on the other hand, had a shitload of questions. Like how come when she got up this morning, she was floating 6 inches from her bed?

Alex took the phone and gave her mom pretty much the Cliff’s notes on the things she worked with Kara when she first came to earth. Eliza was told that either Kara or Astra would fly up,  get them, and bring them back to the forest house. Eliza told her daughter that everything was..... _ fine _ . The older woman did not elaborate...

Meanwhile everyone has questions about what was happening to them. Leslie, for instance, before this morning was anything but indestructible.  But she cut her finger on something...she doesn’t remember...but

And everyone was suddenly hungry.  Very very hungry.  Kryptonian hungry.

They were still eating inside when Les decided that she needed to have sometime alone to try to figure out what is about to happen next.  She hadn’t tried flying, her hearing was normal, sight alright, and she wasn’t shooting freakin’ lazer beams from her head  _ (oh to be curled up with Kara and Cat watching Austin Powers right now...) _ . Right now, she needed a bit of quiet, for she felt a shitstorm about to brew.

Suddenly, a rather familiar face and body showed up wearing a blue T-shirt and blue jeans.  She looked a lot like Kara. A lot. So much she wanted to kiss the other woman right there.  But she stopped. It wasn’t Kara....it was.

“Hey, Bizarro.” Les was smiling, but there was a bit of disappointment that the smiling blonde was about to lay down in the lounge chair not her beloved Kara Danvers.

Not that she was complaining.

“You can call me Kiera.  Bizarro sounds like someone who’d kill Supergirl, and I’m not that person anymore.”

“I understand...Kiera. I used to be the person who wanted to kill her boss, remember?  Now....I guess I’m married to her....”

“Is that a bad thing..?   


“On the contrary.   It's the most wonderful thing in the world. I’m an orphan. I was lonely. I got into radio because I can be myself and I had what I never could have...people who liked me if only for my voice and that I played Katy Perry records...” There was a wistful look on Leslie’s face, as Kiera looked on with that all too familiar smile.  “Now I have Kara, Kit Kat, Carter.....you...an actual family. And I can’t deserve this....not after everything else.”

“That’s not right.....” The voice was very familiar.  For a second, Les thought Kiera was talking to her, but then she turned around...it was Kara. “You deserve being happy more than you know.” Leslie looked between them. One of those bright Kryptonian smiles was enough to melt the woman Kara’s aunt admiringly calls “the electric one.”  Two could make a girl melt into a puddle.

Kara then came over between the chairs and knelt down.  First she hugged her clone and kissed her on the cheek, then she turned and held Les’ hand. Two sets of blue eyes met. “You need to know that even if last night didn’t happen,.you deserve all the happiness you never received. Cat knows that too. And we will do everything to do that.  You deserve happy.” And with that Kara kissed Leslie deeply. There may have been a sigh that came from the doppelganger reclining next to the pair....but it didn’t matter.  Suddenly, heaven was interrupted by an all too familiar cough...

“Save some for me, lovebirds,” said Cat Grant, smirking at the double doors. “Astra wants to talk to all of us. I think we’re going to get answers...”

* * *

 

**Minutes later in the den.**

Almost the whole gang was there. Eliza called and said that she had a ride to the house and that she and Carter was on her way. James and Lucy were still in Metropolis, Sanchez was holding down the fort at the DEO. J’onn was still missing....and a couple of sisters kind of wished their dad was there.

Everyone was seated with the person or persons there connected to. Kara held Cat’s hand on one side and Leslie’s on the other, seated on the couch. Winn and Siobhan were on the loveseat. Astra and Alex were on the sectional cushions. And in two chairs, also near the front, were Keira and Indi.  The fact that the clone and the Brainiac were holding hand would have been a slight shock if everyone wasn't engaged at the time giving each other loving glances and occasional stolen kisses.  It was very possible everyone felt they way this did before this morning’s events, but it seems that whatever developed between Bizarro and Indigo happened very quickly.

Astra got everyone's attention and she started to speak to the assembled. There were two types of wedding ceremonies that occurred on Krypton. Arranged marriages, set up by two families for power, money, whatever. The two parties have no choice in the matter.  

The other is a bonding ceremony. Basically it's a pledge of protection between lovers. That pledge would not only cover those who made it, but any loved ones mentioned or even thought of.  The bond is permanent, for it is a bond forged through true love. That bond is signified by the silver wedding rings that appear on the fingers of the bonded.

However, there is one rather large side effect.  It is a process triggered by the bonding.  No one really knows the mechanics, but it does create DNA changes within not only those who took the pledge, but anyone mention while taking it.

And addressing the 800-pound gorilla that just sauntered in the room, Astra made it very clear: all the those who took the pledge and those mentioned will eventually...and very quickly... develop all of the abilities of a Kryptonian on Earth.

All of them.

“Any questions...?”

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see my writing skills are a little rusty. My muse has just enough to squeeze this out. But there is a plot. And I’ll get to it. I’ve also decided that, to keep this lean and mean, that there will be outtake chapters that will take advantage what has been laid out.
> 
> As I said...I also am not looking forward to the CW-ization of this. Much less Cat, and they will be pushing Kara and Barry harder than a certain Sheriff and Pirate. It's all therapy anyway, right.
> 
> Comments, likes and kudos calm me nerves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two long-lost couples show up, one of them gets a Cliff's Notes origin story. Also....remember Myriad?

 

**Cat Grant’s Home in the Hills**

It was a busy two weeks since that Sunday Morning when everything changed. Astra had just given that orientation speech when the doorbell rang.  Eliza Danvers and Carter Grant were at the door, both wearing noise-cancelling earbuds and very dark sunglasses.  Apparently the effects of the vows that were made....the Kryptonization of those close those who made those vows of commitment...had already take effect on Kara’s mom and Cat’s young son.  As Kara and Alex embraced their mom and Cat took hold of their son, they did ask how two people who suddenly has super-hearing, x-ray and heat vision were able to navigate traffic on I-5.  The answers were the next through the door.  James Olson and Lucy Lane had come in, both also feeling the effects of Kryptonization  _ (and both wanting so hard to get back to Metropolis to show off) _ , but they were not able to drive either, but the man in black bringing up the rear could.

“I can’t leave you guys along for a second,” sarcastically growled Hank Henshaw, aka Martian Manhunter J’onn J’onzz two the wide-eyed groups of humans and Kryptonians gathered in the house.

The awkward silence that followed was lifted by a smirking Cat: “We thought you died...”

J’onn’s response: “You have no idea. Earthly or otherwise....”

* * *

 

_ The story was this: J'onzz had been on the run from the CADMUS lab. The complications mounted as General Lane (Lucy’s father) had joined forces with CADMUS and the Kryptonian Non (Astra In-Ze’s now ex).  The idea was to turn the Fort Rozz prisoners and other meta-humans into an unstoppable army under US control...at least it seemed to be that way. J'onzz realized that the aliens were in danger, including himself, so he arranged for the Fort Rozz prisoners to escape.  All of them.  The only assistance he had were Susan Vasquez, Lucy, and James.  It was J’onnz idea to take the blame himself to protect the others.  So Lucy accepted the promotion as the interim head of the DEO, while keeping J’onnz updated on the whereabouts of the prisoners, all the while pretending to be the loyal daughter. _

_ The operative word was pretend.  Both Lucy and her big sister Lois had come to loathe their father. The be blunt, Samuel Lane was a bigot.  He wasn’t that much in love with earth-bound aliens, but his hatred of extra-terrestrials knew no bounds.  When Lucy and J’onnz (as Henshaw) found out about the General’s experiments, they gave him quite the ultimatum: stay on as an advisor and give control of the DEO over to J’onnz and Lucy, or have the entire Geneva Convention papers thrown at him.  Since several decades as guest of the Federal Government was not to his liking, he took the former option. _

_ Kinda. _

_ Because General Lane still had pull, and to achieve his goals (for the sake of the planet, he’d say) he was pretty much willing to throw anyone not named Lane under a moving train.  The escape of one particular prisoner, General Astra In-Ze, gave the elder Lane the opening.  The General used his pull to have charges brought against J’onnz/Henshaw. Not to mention Henshaw's alleged killing at the hands on J’onnz gave Lane additional ammo.  J’onnz, knowing that he would not survive fled, but not until giving Lucy instructions on assuming the Acting Director position at the DEO, staying in touch with J’onnz, and making sure that Lane would not pull any shenanigans. However, the elder Lane was able to work with the mysterious CADMUS project, as well as flexing political muscle helping the mayoral campaign of James Norcross. _

_ J’onnz, under the guise of Henshaw, wound up in Midvale, the home town for Kara and Alex Danvers.  Their mother, Eliza, still lived in the house by the sea between National City and Metropolis. And she still harbored hatred of the real Henshaw for killing her husband.  One night, with the authorities on hunt for J’onnz, the Martian hid in Danvers cellar. Inadvertent noises sent Eliza down to check them out, and that’s when she found J’onn-as-Hank. _

_ She found a tie iron and almost a decade of hatred and revenge were ravaged upon the man she thought was the one who ended her husband’s life.  Repeatedly and with great force she pummeled J’onn over and over, until she realized that she was not hurting him. _

_ Well, not that much. No injuries but the Martian was in great pain.  It probably didn’t help much when J’onn transformed into his true self.  Seeing “Henshaw” transform into a hulking man of green frightened Eliza to death. _

_ Eliza was smart enough to realize that running into the night screaming “alien” would not make her look like the sanest person on the West Coast. She got to the kitchen...J’onn followed her. They looked in each other’s eyes....and he promptly collapsed. _

_ The Martian had consumed little water and less food in the weeks before showing up at the Danvers home. She nursed him back to health with bedrest and some of her home cooking. The Martian was thankful. And as the days wore on, thankfulness became closeness. _

_ And as they became close, J’onn was able to contact Lucy again.  There was a small circle of people who knew that J’onn was alive. Lucy, of course, who told Kara and Alex. Alex informed Astra, as did Kara with Cat and Leslie. To others in that close circle, there were no lies, just a knowledge that J’onn was safe and nothing else.  Everyone understood. _

_ Of course no one knew how close Eliza and J’onn had become until a couple of weeks ago when Carter visited Grandma in Midvale. J’onn was pretty much hidden because both the Martian and Eliza agreed the less people who know the better.  But again, the Martian and the Earth Woman had become close...close enough that both had to do some quick explaining when Carter, trying to sneak some HBO time in, encountered his Grandma and a rather strange looking green guy making out. Heavy. Between introductions, teenage trauma, and explanations.  It was a fun two days. _

_ And for a few days after that, things straightened out a little. Carter was fascinated with the fact that a real live martian was living in their home., though the jealousy of a 15-year-old made him not so thrilled to have him be his grandma’s apparent new boyfriend...at least in the beginning.   _

_ But the boy soon warmed up to the Martian, and in no time, the occasional stolen kisses in the kitchen were met with standard issue 15-year-old-boy eyerolls, replied with standard issue chuckles from Grandma and her guy. _

_ And it was like that until about two in the morning on this Sunday when all hell broke loose...loud noises from everywhere, what seemed hallucinations...things like that. _

_ Then Alex’s phone call.... _

* * *

 

And so, Eliza Danvers, Carter Grant, and Hank Henshaw, aka J’onn J'onzz stood in the doorway, looking at Eliza’s two daughters, both groups wanting a few answers...

* * *

 

**A remote section on the outskirts of National City Metro**

The house was at the end of a long dirt road.  It was non-descript, nothing fancy.  Little grass grew in the yard, just a few cacti and shrubs....water conservation measures of the drought.  Inside was like the outside: sparsely furnished. There was a 40 inch screen and s stereo. Kitchen had only the basics. Pantry and refrigerator stocked fully, but again, with the essentials.  Two bathrooms, fully stocked.  Three bedrooms, again, sparsely furnished.  And in one bedroom lies a man, late 40s. Blonde hair, well trimmed, blue-eyes, no beard.  Very muscular and virile.  He sleeps soundly. The blanket and sheets hid the fact that the man only wears white boxer briefs.

Than man is James Norcross, mayoral candidate.

On the lamp table next to Norcross’ prone body is a device, not unlike a Amazon Alexa.  The faint hum it emits is the only sound in the room, outside of the breathing from Norcross and the three men standing over him.  All three are wearing thick glasses.

One man is the CEO of Lord Technologies, Max Lord.  An older man in Sam Lane, Four-star General, United States Army.  The third is a Kryptonian male.  He is simply called Non.

The glasses they wear contain an alloy that would protect them from the transmission emitting from the device next to Norcross.  A transmission containing the Myriad virus.  The virus that is controlling the thoughts of Norcross.  Every move.  Every word he utters.

And as Norcross sleep, the three men are confident that their plan will be executed.  A plan not even Supergirl can stop.

**TBC**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point, I will probably add Lena and Maggie into the mix, not to break anyone up...but to add to all of this.
> 
> Next time, Training days, and the plot gets going.
> 
> Comments, likes, and Kudos, please.


	10. Period of Adjustment, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve made an executive decision....Maggie, Lena, and Lena’s mom will be in the series. And yes, I might activate BOTH GeneralSanvers AND (this is a doozy) LiveSuperCatCorp Because I can. Also, this should be the last of the Period Of Adjustment arc. Things should be moving quite quickly after that.
> 
> Remember the rules of poly are in play, plus other relationship things that are probably part of the Kryptonization process. After all, polyamory does give you options. And there will be a Major reveal in terms of Bizarro. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers. This could be a long one, sorry for the delay in advance...
> 
> The usual disclaimers...

**Training Days**

 

It had been a hectic two weeks.  The home in the hills was bursting at the seams with people.  There was Cat, Kara, and Leslie of course, Alex and Astra, Kiera (Bizarro) and Indi(go), Winn and Siobhan (aka the Banshee), not to mention newcomers Eliza (Kara and Alex’s mom) J’onn (aka Hank Henshaw when he was not his Martian self), and Cat’s 14-year old son Carter. The home has become a fishbowl, and was really the second choice for all this: when Kiera was brought there, it was the closest home that Catherine Jane Grant owned that was closer to the National City CBD. She really wished she could be at her own beach home. She, Kara, Les, and Carter had spent many weekends there, and even before this, the quartet knew this as home for a what they believed was family.  But now with this rather extended family (many with new found Kryptonian abilities) they probably needed the space of both homes.

Cat had ordered renovations already at the beach home, including new guest space, office space for herself, Kara and Les, and a radio studio where Leslie could do her show along with Kara. With differences put aside long ago, Kara also was training Siobhan to be an assistant for Les on days when Supergirl duties would keep her away from the show. In addition, Cat was considering Kara for a reporter’s job at the Catco-owned Trib.  The three discussed discussed the possibility and they all were excited about the prospect.  Kara could come in as a reporter to talk about breaking stuff, so there would still be that on-air connection, and Les and Von had a chemistry going back to their more villainous activities.

The next two weeks were busy ones as people were adjusting to their new abilities.  Alex, Astra, and J’onn did most of the training, mostly with Eliza, Carter, and Winn, with Kara taking care of Cat and Leslie. Kiera and Indigo already had Kryptonian-esque abilities, so all that was needed was tweaking. After some slippery footing, everyone seemed to ease into their new powers, except for Carter.  It wasn’t the ability to fly that the kid had problems with...he thought it was the coolest thing ever. So super-sight and super-strength.  It was the super-hearing.  Especially at night.  One night, while chomping on Homerun Crunch, Carter complained to his mom about all the...well, all the noise coming from everyone else bedrooms...the words “traumatized for life” were being tossed around. Cat made a mental note to have lead-based soundproofing in all bedrooms... _ stat _ .

**TeamSupergirl**

Or at least it was the working title.  The bottom line was that Supergirl now had help...a literal army of people to help if she needed it: LiveWire with her electrical abilities, Indigo on the cyber side, the Silver Banshee with the ability to project sound, Gemini (basically Alex and Astra), and J’onn J’onnz, the Martian Manhunter. And then, there was Bizarro.

For two days Winn and Kiera were working in secret. Von was worried that Winn would leave her for the Supergirl clone. But after two days, Winn unveiled the secret.

A new costume for Bizarro.

Actually, it was Kara’s costume only in reverse.  The cape, skirt, boots, and leggings were blue instead of Supergirl red. The new blue shirt formed the background for a red “S” in reverse.  The only thing unchanged was the gold around the waist.

Supergirl took one look and mouthed “wow” silently.  Everyone else gave Winn and his model a standing ovation...except for Von, who kissed the nerd hard.

Now there were some exceptions: Eliza was sort of on the team, but she would rather continue as a scientist than have a costume...let J’onn be the hero in the household. Besides, it you now had micro-sight, it could with things like, say, examining Bizarro’s blood and DNA.

And then, there was Cat. She had her babies: a grown son, Carter of course, Kara, Les...Not to mention a plethora of radio and TV stations, newspapers, magazines, and online projects that Catco owned. And the one person who wanted all of that: Lena Luthor.

She had not told anyone except her now-wives about this, but L Corp has been after the assets of Catco for a year. Cat knew about Lena's brother and his connection to Kara's cousin. And the thought of some corporation controlling Catco content was abhorrent to her. Plus, even though her mom owned 10% of Catco, Cat built it by herself and she'd be damned if some psychopath's sister would take it over.

And then there was the matter of one Jimmy Norcross. Or at least Cat Grant call him Jimmy when they were involved in a mad, sex-soaked affair three years ago. It was before she ever met Cat a just before she got Les to work at the radio division. Handsome, debonair, more than occasionally ribald, a great kisser with a sizable endowment to back it up. But there was more:in many ways, Jimmy Norcross was one of the most progressive men she had ever known. His political beliefs were in some ways more liberal than a Michael Moore or a Bernie Sanders. And truth be told, if there was not the usual things that would break up a relationship, Cat would freely admit her last name would be Norcross right now.

But he had vanished from the scene.  Cat thought it may have been the usual I-need-my-space thing, and besides there was the Kryptonians to worry about, all the stuff with renegade ex-employees, the Myriad mess. Jimmy was not really on Cat’s radar.  But more and more Kara and Leslie were. And again, truth be told, the two blondes (and Carter) were really the only reason why she did not take that sabbatical she was planning from Catco. Kara and Les, along with her son, were the reasons that Cat was happier than she ever had been in the 52 years she had been on this planet

Then suddenly, James Norcross had returned. Not only that, he announced he was running for mayor. Cat did toy with the idea herself, but Catco was her child as much as Carter was. Her love as much as Kara and Les are.  And besides, there were people better qualified than she for this.  People like Jimmy Norcross.

But not this Jimmy Norcross.

For this Norcross was a xenophobe, a kryptoniophobe of the lowest order.Or at least he sounded like that.  Cat always knew that  Norcross was a crafty politician, another one of the things that attracted her to him. But this? The rudeness? The out-and-out hatred? And what was more off-putting was the fact that people seemed to be attracted to this.  It was like a larger portion of NatCity had turned into the type of trolls that seemed to have poisoned social media. At every rally there seems to be chaos.  Since a lot of this has been focused on aliens, for instance, Alex and Astra have been in close contact with a member of the Science Police, Maggie Sawyer.  She seems about as distraught about this as Alex and Astra are.

Then, a knock on the doorsill and a sheepish “hi.”  Even in times like these Kara Danvers finds a new way to get Cat Grant to love her even more. “Penny for your thoughts, Ms Grant...?”

As Kara walks over and drapes her arms around her no-co-wife, Cat kisses her arm and snarkily responds “if it wasn't for that mirror image of your heartily scarfing my food, I could still call you 'Kiera.”

“Well,” responded Kara, “the ‘mirror image’ says thank you....which reminds me, J’onn said that Lucy snuck out some lab tests on Keira today.”

“Really..?”

“J’onn and Mom didn’t say what the tests were for, maybe DNA....but maybe they could help figure out Keira’s memory loss. She had to have had a life before Bizarro...”

 

“I would think...besides, Keira is much nicer than Bizarro...” Kara smiled at that. Bizarro was a creation anyway. Keira seems to be closer to to Kara’s personality than the doppleganger she fought in the skies of NatCity.  But as she thought about that, Kara noticed that Cat had  _ that look _ . The look that meant she was about to ask her a favor that would result in her and/or Leslie walking funny for a week. She didn’t even have to ask about what Cat wanted...she just walked over to her, sat on the lap of the Queen of All Media, whispered “Ok, KitKat.  What is it...?"

Cat didn’t blush, but she could have.  She put her arms around the waist of her no-co-wife, kissed her temple...then got down to business.

“I’m worried about Norcross. I knew that man and he’s changed. He used to be compassionate, logical...a good man.  Now, he’s this rabble-rousing xenophobe that whipping people into this frenzy...”

“Livewire and I saw that up close and personal...”

“Kara, and it’s gotten worse.  For the sake of this city, and for my own peace of mind, I need to know exactly what’s going on....”

“And where do I come in?” Kara asked with a bit of a smirk.

“Darling.....how would you like to be my Clark Kent?”  Kara’s smirk faded and her eyes widened.

**The Plan**

Now Kara had written some pieces for the Trib and CatCo mag before.  Cat the journalist/media mogul was impressed with the quality of Kara’s writing, and Cat the lover of Kara was very proud of her assistant/girlfriend. She was also impressed with Siobhan Smythe’s writing as well: before she turned villainous as the Banshee, she was top in her class at NCU’s Journalism School. The plan would shift Kara and Von to being part-time at the Trib as reporters on the Norcross beat. Whatever jealousy the two had in the beginning was smoothed over a long time ago, so Cat trusted the two could work together. Von would still be assistant to Cat and Kara would remain on the radio show with Les, this time in her reporter role.

Cat also had found out that the DEO had more than a passing interest in the Norcross campaign, because of the references to aliens.  The DEO had enough trouble dealing the various and sundry Fort Rozz escapees still roaming the place, the last thing it needed was a bunch of hopped-up citizens turning vigilante under the thrall of someone running for mayor. Lucy Lane set up a contact at NCPD named Maggie Sawyer.   She works at the Science division charged with dealing with crimes committed by metahumans. She came highly recommended by Leslie, since Sawyer read LiveWire her Miranda rights many time back in the day.

With all that, and running the monster known as Catco Media Worldwide, not to mentioned the changes to her body and DNA, the stress was getting to Cat.

That night, Cat was lying in bed, in her nightgown.  She wasn’t reading or watching TV.  She just laid quietly in her bed, eyes open, very still.

Suddenly two angels plopped on either side of Cat. Actually, they weren’t, but she would have liked them to be. Kara kissed Cat’s mouth and Leslie snuggled against the back of Cat’s hair. It was enough to be the Queen of All Media and everything it entails. And now all this. A house of superbeings and she is one of them. She can worry about those things tomorrow.  But at that moment, Supergirl was kissing Cat’s neck and Livewire was leaving of trail of kisses down her back. Right now, Cat Grant was feeling loved.  And it was the only thing that mattered right then.

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: The truth about Bizarro. Plus: What they all just walked into, plus Kara, Leslie, and Cat meet Lena Luthor and Alex and Astra meet Maggie Sawyer...both in surprisingly different ways.
> 
> I really need your support and comments on this. Mere words and kudos are not enough.


	11. Initial Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra meets Alex's ex-GF Maggie.  
> Supergirl, Cat, and LiveWire meet Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on four of these at once, so sorry in advance for the delay. 
> 
> To the guest who suggested a Max/Non pairing, though there might be some sort of tennnnn-shun in this, in this story at least, we will not be visiting Colt Studios for a scene or two. Not that we might have some homoerotic stuff in a future story.....but for this time. Max only gets rigid for power and Non hates the fact his wife has left him for a woman (maybe two...keep reading).
> 
> Trigger warning: A suicide attempt. (I hate these things...don’t get me started...)
> 
> And if you read, yes Lillian and the Prez. One will definatly be a good guy (sorry, CW). The other....let me get there first
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your likes, kudos, comments (especially comments) and IDEAS (because, obviously, I’m running out of the latter...understanding beta please). Keep them coming!
> 
> The usual disclaimers

**The Advantages and Disadvantages of Mixing Human and Kryptonian DNA**

 

The advantages were many. For instance, it meant the ultimate in cool for young Carter Grant. To be able to fly and stop bullets with his body was a dream.  He wanted to emulate his late brother in many ways.  But two moms, two aunts, a grandma and her Martian boyfriend did not want it to happen. Carter did have “mom #3,” Leslie, on his side, saying that with proper guidance and supervision he could help out in some cases, but even Leslie had to relent, being out numbered by Cat and Kara and also because Les realized he was not ready to be a superboy...not yet anyway.

Eating became both an advantage and disadvantage. The Kryptonizing of the human’s DNA had slowed their aging (good) and speeded up their metabolism (bad, at least for Cat’s bank account). Little nibbles at tofu and kale had given way to multiple pizzas, chicken buckets, boxes of fish’n’chips, massive amounts of pot stickers, et cetera, et cetera. Thankfully, at least for Cat, Catco and the DEO were very generous with paychecks, allowing almost everyone in that full house a chance to pitch in on the all-you-can-eat buffet that had become the Grant/Danvers household.

Then there was the increase in libido. Not that anyone currently in that house had a problem in that area. But there had to be adjustments, at least until Cat’s beach house was finished with the remodel.   One thing was that young Carter had to wear specially designed noise-cancelling earbuds and a lead-lined blindfold every night to keep super-hearing and x-ray vision from giving the young lad things that a 16-year-old should not be seeing or hearing because the grownups did tend to be a little loud  _ (even if said young lad did not peek from time to time against grown ups orders...) _

Speaking of noise, Wynn had to become very adept at mimicking Fifty Shades of Grey, not because he and Siobhan were the kinky types, but it did make things a bit fun when Vonn had to put on that specially engineered ball gag to muffle Silver Banshee-esque orgasmic screams.

But then a house filled with people infused with extraordinary abilities, there were the everyday worries that did not go away.  Bizarro, now Kiera, for instance.  Everything started with a woman who had lost her memory who had Kryptonian-powers, who looked and sounded like Supergirl.  Some memories had returned, including memories of some of the battles Bizarro had with Supergirl.  She had also become close with everyone in the hill house: Kara, Cat and Leslie, Alex and Astra, Winn and Vonn, most recently Eliza, J’onn, and Carter, and most especially Indigo. In the beginning, Indi was part of the plan to unleash the Myriad virus on Earth.  She was defeated by Supergirl but she convinced Indigo that there was good in most humans. One thing (surrender) lead to another (a tenuous period of working with the DEO, eventually working with the DEO as “tech support,” basically because, as a brainiac symbiote she is a walking computer).

Indi was grateful for the second chance that was given. Though she and Supergirl did not see eye-to-eye at first, and probably will never be best friends, they have been able to work together, which, Indi thought, was a start.

Kiera was another matter. Though she looked like Kara, with memory gone, she was Supergirl plus the innocence that maybe the Girl of Steel lost in her time on Earth. Indi has been helping Keira with that lost memory, and as Kiera has gotten better, Kiera and Indi had gotten much closer.  The difference in Indigo was quite evident even to those who she had once fought. She walked around in the last few weeks in her more human appearance, on that in many cases had a smile attached.  Cutting remarks had morphed into more playful sarcasm. Even the training the pair were engaged in took a lighter tone.  Everyone in the house noted the touches and occasional hugs, and there were bets going around about when Bizarro and Indigo would start swapping tongues (of all people, Carter had already deduced, based on what he observed first with his mom and Kara, then with both of them and Leslie, that Kiera and Indi had already put the mistletoe out way early).

In fact everyone was getting closer to the point that they could think of themselves as family. J’onn and Eliza had become patriarch and matriarch.  Kara, Cat, and Leslie(along with Carter), Alex and Astra, and Winn and Siobhan had become their own nuclei, with Keira and Indi getting close to it.  And there was extended family in the form of James and Lucy, who were holding down the fort at the DEO while J’onn was in exile.

Everyone knew that eventually the full house would have to be an empty nest. Eliza would have to go back to Midvale soon, and J’onn would probably join her.  The remodeling and expansion of Cat’s beach house was halfway done, which meant that the Grant/Danvers/Willis nucleus would spend most of the time at the beach.  Studios were being built at the beach house so Leslie and Kara can do the radio show from there. More studios at the forest house, and the penthouse, as well as offices for Cat. The CEO had wanted some away time before all this, anyway, so this worked out fine.  There would be answer to who wound up where later, but eventually everyone would probably wind up close to Catco. However, now that almost everyone in the house could fly faster than the speed of sound, distance would not be a problem.

But that was not the only problem. The President was going to be in NatCity this Sunday. Olivia Marsdin was an old friend of Cat’s (though Les would correct you by saying “luv-vah...!” with a flourish if you mentioned it.) and besides, they were going to do a sit down for CBS3, with one of the big topics being a potential endorsement of Jim Norcross.  There were many who said that despite the Alien Protection Act she signed a year ago, that she might because of the grassroots support Norcross has generated.  These days a little xenophobia goes a long way.

And on that same night, Norcross was going to have a rally.  That was another reason why his extremist views were worrisome to Cat: the rabble at the last one was unruly as anything, this one could get violent.

That was why Alex and Astra were getting ready to go to NCPD HQ. Maggie Sawyer was Alex liaison between the police and the DEO. Alex also told Astra that before they became close that she and Maggie were pretty intimate but it did not go much farther.  But it was clear with this that Alex was at least bisexual, which made things a bit easier when she and Astra started getting close.  It was also obvious that, though they were no longer intimate, The Brave One still had a soft spot for the detective.

Then there was the ongoing battle for the soul of Catco between Cat Grant and Lena Luthor.  In fairness, Cat and Kara were pretty much the only ones who did not link Lena with her insanely criminal/criminally insane family. Les, though, had never met Lena...basically the CEO of L Corp was just more fodder for the morning satire pile.

So on the same day that Alex and Astra went to Police HQ, Cat decided to pay an unannounced visit to L Corp to sit down with Ms. Luthor and finally have everyone lay their cards on the table, with Kara and Les in tow because, well, why not? And with Eliza and J’onn watching Carter, and Keira and Indi & Winn and Siobahn watching (among other things) each other, nothing could possibly go wrong.

**Maggie Sawyer**

Maggie met Alex and Astra outside police headquarters, along with Assistant Chief Braxton. He was a burly guy with grey hair who reminded Alex of Lou Grant circa 1978 (she watched a lot ot MeTV) Braxton has already briefed Maggie on the rally on Sunday, so he wanted to talk with Alex separately in case there was some alien interference in an already tense situation. There was a Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf across from NCPD/HQ, and Braxton suggested that Astra and Maggie wait there until he was finished meeting with Alex, who nervous as all get out.  Not about Braxton.  The man was all business and she knew their business would be done in about an hour....just enough time for her former and current paramour to get into some fit of jealousy and destroy the coffee house, for she knew both women were  _ very _ protective.

When Alex left HQ she noticed the cafe was still intact.  A good sign, but she was also convinced that a knock-down drag-out would commence any second.  She sprinted to the cafe and when she got inside she was not prepared for the sight that met her.  Astra and Maggie laughing full-throatedly. Holding hands. Resting on Astra’s knee.

“Ah, Brave One! I trust your meeting with Mr. Braxton was informative.” Astra usually keeps her smiles small and private. But the one she flashed was almost joyful. “I have been getting to know your friend.  She's quite the Bold One, isn’t she?”

“Bold One?” Gone an hour and she’s already given Maggie a nickname? Thoughts of losing Astra to The One The Got Away started flowing through Alex’s mind. Maggie picked up on that. “Danvers, I know what you’re thinking.  We’re just getting to know each other...and to be honest swapping notes...”

“Notes...?” Alex was amazed that in the short time they were gone the two had gotten to know each other well enough to get to squeeze palms. Alex learned that Maggie told Astra about her upbringing, being gay in a straight world, her exploits on the NCPD, and how she helped Alex face her own bisexuality. Astra, in turn, told Maggie about Krypton, how it was destroyed, how she wanted Myriad to help save Earth, her acceptance by Earthlings, especially family, and Alex.  It was clear in those discussions that both women had strong feelings for Alex. A lot of ground to cover in such a short time.

Alex was puzzled and red-faced at all this, but Astra had stood up, walked to Alex and put her arms around the her Earthling lover. “Do not worry. You will  _ not _ lose me.  And I do not want you to lose  _ her _ either.  Maggie Sawyer is a beautiful, intelligent woman.  And she has that fire that I found in  _ you _ when  _ we _ first met.”  Then suddenly, a suggestion: “Detective Sawyer had told me about some of her exploits....may I suggest maybe the three of us do work out a bit.”

“Well,” replied Alex, “the only place I know is at the DEO, and I don’t know if she has clearance...” then Alex suddenly remembered something: “Wait, Maggie  _ does _ have clearance...we worked on a case together and she was given full clearance then, so I guess it’s alright, if it’s alright with her.” Maggie somehow overheard the whispering and she nodded yes.

Within minutes, coffee was to go and the three piled into Maggie’s car for the half-hour drive to DEO HQ.  Once arrived and getting past security and various checks, the looked for Lucy.  However the acting director was gone, so was James. So Alex used her passcard to get into one of the padded training areas.  After procuring training suits for all, the fun commenced. Of course they were so in a hurry to get in they forgot one little detail....

And so the sparring between the General and the detective started.  Astra started with simple moves, fighting techniques perfected from eons of practice and execution. Maggie had a few moves of her own, a mix of karate, krav maga, and MMA styles. The Kryptonian started out strong, but very quickly the detective found a way to keep pace. Alex simply watched as the sparring played out, getting more intense as it went along.  Both knew it was only practice, but both also were very competitive.  It was like some of Alex’s sessions with Astra in the beginning.  The intensity of these two.  The passion.  It was if it was....

_...foreplay... _

The agent and the General knew there was a connection between them. Their battles only intensified it. Now looking at Astra and Maggie fight in a padded room, Alex wondered was she seeing history repeat itself.  Was there a connection forming between the lover she had and the lover she has.

Then it happened.  A trip. A flip. A takedown.  And suddenly Astra In-Ze was in a rare position, on her back being held down by a human against her will.  For several moments, Astra and Maggie looked in each other’s eyes, the detective holding down the Kryptonian’s shoulders. Both seemingly holding back from something.  

Then the first thing hit Alex.  The Kryptonite inhibitors.  The mini-transmitters that sent out a faint amount of Green Kryptonite enough to tamp down Astra’s strength just enough to make things a little fair for whoever was sparring against her.  Alex forgot to turn those inhibitors on. That meant that Astra went at Maggie full strength.

So how come Maggie was able to hold Astra down with little effort.

Alex called a halt to things and explained her mistake.  Maggie thought she was lucky, Astra believed no such thing. Then the second thing hit, this time it it Astra.

The vows they made.  The vows that Alex and Astra made to protect themselves and those they loved. The vows the triggered the Kryptonization process, not only in themselves, but anyone else they felt strongly about.

Astra asked a few questions of Maggie. Have you felt differently overall in the last two weeks (answer: yes. More energetic. Stronger. More resilient....) Has your appetite changed?  _ (yes, the last few days I’ve eaten whole pizzas at time...)  _ After a few more questions, Astra knew the answer she had to ask Alex.  She may have also known the answer to the question she was asking herself.

Excusing herself and Alex to Maggie, the General pulled the agent aside to ask one question.

“Alexandra, before I ask, I need to say that I know that you love me. That you're in love with me. I know that as much as I know myself. And I love you more than can be imagined. So I do not ask this out of any jealousy. But I have to ask...do you still love Maggie Sawyer?”

Alex looked into Astra’s eyes for the longest moment.  She knew she could not lie to the one she loved, and having been lied to by several lovers of both genders, she deserved the truth.  Considering that neither Astra or Maggie ever lied to her.

Quietly, almost sheepishly, she said “yes.”

Astra’s response was immediate. And powerful.  It was not the type of kiss that would start a heavy session of sex, but it was soft, romantic, and it told volumes about what Astra had to say. That no matter what happens, she would be there for Alex.

Then the pair turned to Maggie who tried to not look crestfallen and was not succeeding. The pair motioned the detective to join them. Maggie did not know what to say or do, but there was an unspoken communication that the Kryptonian and the agent had developed over the time they had been together.  Astra pressed the flat of her index finger against her lips.  It was a signal to Alex she understood.  “Sawyer....there’s something I forgot to do awhile back...” Alex cupped her hands on Maggie’s cheeks and drew their lips together.  It was a kiss that expressed everything that she had felt for the longest. And if Maggie Sawyer’s brain was an electrical circuit, it was long ago blown.

When their lips parted, Alex had the smile of a woman who has had the weight of the world lifted from her chest. The last Maggie saw a smile that wide on Alex was the first time they kissed. Then the detective turned and saw the Kryptonian with a similar Cheshire Cat grin.  “You made my beloved happy.  And for that, you shall be rewarded.”  Maggie was nervous when Astra moved in with her own kiss, but the second their lips met, there was no nervousness.  She accepted fully, and Astra’s own passionate kiss triggered fireworks in detective’s brain. And when it was all over the agent, the detectives, and the Kryptonian stood looking at each other, dumbstruck.

And after the steering was done, it was decided between the three that nothing would be settled or any questions answered standing in a training room. As there were many questions to be asked.

That's how it began for Alex, Astra, and Maggie...

**Lena Luthor**

For a woman who was concerned that the media empire that she had built from the ground up may very well be usurped by some girl whose only claim to fame was that she was the sister of one of the most evil billionaires to ever walk the planet, Cat Grant was certainly in good spirits.  But the she was walking down Main Street with her two true loves (outside of her son, of course), “Sunny” Danvers and “Sparky” Willis. In fact, Cat, Kara, and Leslie were briskly marching down the street as if they were escapees from the intro from season 3 of  _ Charlie’s Angels _ , smiling broadly as they went.

The meeting was set by Lena Luthor’s secretary. In fact, Cat had never met the Luthor woman. The trio only had publicity pictures of Lena to go on in terms of what she looked like, though frankly, the pictures they saw made the hearts of all three of our heroines quiver more than just a bit. Straight jet black hair. Ocean blue eyes. Alabaster skin that made her look like a dead ringer for Bella from  _ Twilight _ . And an attitude of ice cold steel.  Luthor would definitely be a challenge in business.  Thankfully, neither one of the trio were looking for anything more at them moment.

Cat was there to meet the woman who seemed determined to make Catco a part of the L Corp empire.  When the company was run by her brother, her tried to to purchase the Metropolis Daily Planet, but his battle with a certain Man of Steel kept getting in the way. Now with Lex safely in the federal Graybar Hotel, lena Luthor was free to pursue bigger fish, mainly Catco.  As for the other two, Kara was there as Cat’s assistant, Leslie represented the broadcast side as Catco’s number one radio personality.

L Corp HQ took up almost the whole city block. The tall building with the platform top was very impressive, as was the plaza at the ground floor.  As the three looked up before going in, Kara’s keen eyes spotted a figure that was standing right at the ledge of the building’s distinctive top. A crowd was gathering as Kara trained her eyes and focused on the person...looked like a woman. A woman about to...

How Kara made the change to Supergirl that fast without any outside notice she would never figure out but she did, leaping upwards to meet the falling woman in mid-fall.  Supergirl held the woman as they gently eased down to the plaza floor. The woman had seemingly passed out.  Cat and Les help to clear the space as the siren of the approaching ambulance wailed in the distance.  Police officers had rushed to the scene. One bent over and and cleared the black hair from the woman’s face.  The woman was easily identifiable to the three.

It was Lena Luthor. And it seemed Supergirl stopped her from committing suicide.

That's how it began for Kara, Cat, Leslie and Lena...

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Cat, and Leslie wait at the hospital, where they find out who Supergirl saved...and from what. Also a few text messages.

**Waiting Room-Kaiser Permanente Central NatCity**

 

The three blonde women sat in the waiting room staring at their individual phones.  The flurry of late-night messages keeping their minds off the reason why they were at the hospital in the first place..

 

**_Cat’s phone_ ** _ : GOT ANYTHING ON THE NORCROSS RALLY ON SUNDAY?? - Snapper _

 

_ “BEEN TRYING TO REACH HANK....GOT SOMETHING DEFINITIVE ON BIZARRO...CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS..” - Lucy L. _

 

**_Leslie’s phone_ ** _ : “YOU GUYS COMING HOME SOON? INDI HELP WITH MY HISTORY AND MATH. HISTORY WAS FUN, MATH WAS HARD. LOVE U GUYS - Carter _

 

**_Kara’s phone_ ** _ :  “MET UP WITH MAGGIE. SHE AND ASTRA HIT IT OFF WELL. TOO TIRED TO COME HOME...IF YOU NEED US ROOM 108 DT RESIDENCE INN.” - Alex _

 

Kara was the only one to respond to her text...

 

**_Kara:_ ** _ “So...did the orgy start already...” _

 

**_Alex:_ ** _ “You guys should talk. All THREE of you. Hell, Leslie herself is louder than SIOBHAN!!! Anyway,.goodnight horndogs...” _

 

Kara had to chuckle a little at that.  She had been noticing the flirtatious body language between her adoptive sister and the detective for sometime and had wondered if Astra had picked up on it.  She’d never seen her aunt in jealous mode.  Kara knew that  _ Astra _ knew of Maggie and wondered how she’d react to that.  

 

If that text meant anything, Astra seemed fine with that.

 

Which was good, because at the moment, she and her companions were concerned with the young brunette in the private room on the same floor.  Kara, Cat, and Les were on their way to meet Lena Luthor to probe Lena’s desire to buy Catco Media, the firm built almost solely by Cat Grant from the ground up. But that was before the young woman now in that hospital room fell from the sky...actually jumped off the top of L Corp Tower, only to have Supergirl  _ (who had to change in lightning speed from Kara mode) _ catch her in mid-air and and eased her down to  _ terra firma _ .

 

The young woman was about 25, jet black hair, and all three women thought devastatingly beautiful.  The usual crowd started to gather, and someone had the foresight to call a fire department ambulance. Supergirl flew over the ambulance that was headed for Kaiser NatCity. Cat and Les followed in Cat’s SUV.

 

That was 4:30 in the afternoon.

 

Now it’s almost midnight.  Thankfully there was a Circle K across from the hospital, so that Kara, Cat, and Les were surviving each on their own Family Size Lay’s Biscuits and Gravy flavored Potato Chips.  Damn that new increased metabolism.

 

And as they downed chips, they all wondered what was going on.  The medics who arrived said that the woman may have passed out on the way down. But you should be up after almost 8 hours.

 

Suddenly, two doctors walked out of the room, two females, one brunette the other blonde. The brunette spoke first, introducing herself as Dr. Zambrano and introduced the blonde as Dr. Cameron. Kara was still in her Supergirl gear, and Cameron did all she could do not to to gush at the Girl of Steel. “Pardon me, I’ve been a fan since you first showed up.” Supergirl smiled, whilst Cat, Les, and Zambrano simply rolled their eyes.

 

Cat and Leslie introduced themselves to the doctors. Cat made sure that they were not here for a “story,” but just to make sure the woman was alright.

 

Dr. Zambrano: “The woman will be alright, however there was a complication...”

 

Supergirl: “Such as...?”

 

Dr. Cameron: “Such as the 25 Seconal pills we flushed out of her system...”

 

To Kara, Cat, and Les it became clear what happened: if the pills could not do the job, the fall from 50 stories might. 

 

“One more thing....do you have an id on the the woman?” Dr. Cameron said that information would not be released to the press until notification of next of kin.

 

Cat: “This is not a press request.  This is a personal one.  Nothing will be published....”

 

The two doctors looked at the three and one could guess they could be trusted.

 

Dr. Zambrano answer the question. “The reason we’re cautious is because...” Zambrano hesitated for a moment. “We went through her ID that she had in her pocket. The name we came up with was...Lena Luthor...”

**TBC**

 

**_Author’s notes_ ** _ :  _

 

_ Short chapter, but I guess I work better with brevity, which is soul of wit, like comments are the soul of a writer. HINT! _

 

_ A personal thanks to AXEe, who has created a wonderful OC named Connor Jeremiah (CJ) Danvers for her Supergirl “Family Matters” series.  You should check it out, especially her newest work, “Chronomancer” I think you will love it, as well as all of her Supergirl works. _

 

_ Thanks for reading.... _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: 
> 
> Short chapter, but I guess I work better with brevity, which is soul of wit, like comments are the soul of a writer. HINT!
> 
> A personal thanks to AXEe, who has created a wonderful OC named Connor Jeremiah (CJ) Danvers for her Supergirl “Family Matters” series. You should check it out, especially her newest work, “Chronomancer” I think you will love it, as well as all of her Supergirl works.
> 
> Thanks for reading....


	13. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> Sorry this took so long. And thanks to all who have followed and have commented. On this chapter, be kind. I promise it will get better.
> 
> TW: Talk of suicide, bisexuality, polyamory.

**Kaiser Permanente Central NatCity**.

 

Kara sits in plastic waiting room chair, just waking up. Cat and Leslie had already left at about 3am, but not after Supergirl found a restroom and changed into Kara mode _(the excuse was that Supergirl was back to patrolling the city and Kara Danvers was there on the story of a possible fall from L Corp HQ)_. Her two lovers had taken Cat’s SUV back to the forest house...though cellular process of Kryptonization had been complete on all involved, neither Cat or Les trusted themselves much in the flying department yet. Kara herself stayed up through sunrise until exhaustion caught up with her around 7:45.

 

Kara checked her phone for messages. Cat and Les had gotten back home safe, Carter was fine, so were Winn and Siobahn, and Eliza and J’onn as well. Not to mention Kiera and Indi. All happy as clams. In addition,  Lucy texted that she and James would be over that evening with the info on Keira...

 

Then there was a text from Alex. She had been out with Astra and that detective from NCPD, Maggie Sanders.  Kara texted back about what happened, Alex replied with something about wanting to ask how does one manage a relationship with three people.

 

All Kara said to herself was “welcome to the club, sis...”

 

That moment of levity was replaced by the main reason why she was in that plastic chair: concern over the well being of one Lena Luthor. Supergirl saved her from going “splat” on the pavement after jumping off the top floor of L Corp World Headquarters.

 

In most papers, including Catco’s own Tribune, Lena Luthor was described as an icy beauty, cold, calculating, devoid of emotion. That when they were not reminding readers that her adopted brother was ensconced in the not-so luxurious confines of Stryker’s Island Penitentiary for a period of no less than 37 lifetimes for atrocities to hideous to mention.

 

But when Supergirl caught Lena in mid-fall, she looked at Lena’s face. There was no coldness, no sadness. All there was: the face of a very sad woman.

 

A sad woman who had taken a dose of pentobarbital just before she fell, according to the doctors on duty who had pumped Lena’s stomach after she arrived at the hospital. She had been unconscious since she arrived the preceding afternoon, and death this morning was a definite possibility.

 

And so Kara sat in that waiting room. Lena’s room was down the hall, but she could not go there because she was not a blood relative.  There was only one familiar connection, and they had been trying since last night to reach her, to no avail.

 

Kara’s cell rang. It was Cat. “How is she?”

“The doctors said she’s still out.  They’re trying to track down a relative.”

 

“How are you..?”

 

“Holding up...”

 

“Bullshit, Kara. Les is worried about both of you.  Frankly so am I. How much sleep have you had...?

 

“Not a lot.”

 

“Come home. Rest. As your employer, that’s an order.  As the woman...wo _men_...who love you more than life itself...you need to rest, darling....”

 

“In a while. At least until the next of kin get here.  They've been trying to contact.”

 

“Kara...we’re talking Lena Luthor.  That means the next of kin is...”

 

Kara paused as the realization hit her.  “Yeah, Cat, I know....”

* * *

**Same time: A warehouse in the industrial district.**

 

There was a realty agent’s sign on the outside of the large, unmarked building.  The word sold was on a board nailed onto it.

 

From the outside there was nothing special about it.  Just another soon-to-be-un-vacant warehouse in the middle of a sea of warehouses.  If one could go inside the one visible street entrance, the would be an empty reception area, and a doorway going down a long, white, brightly-lit hallway; the first sign of something that could be described as odd.  It would be when you get to the elevator at the end of that hallway, blocked by a cadre of uniformed, heavily armed men, that your hackles might have the decency to be raised.  

 

For if one got past those guards, got in the elevator and pushed the button going down they would find an even larger cadre of even more heavily armed guards, they would enter down a very dark hallway, jail cells of each side.  If one followed the news you would recognize some of the beings inside those cages.  Two hellgrammites. A redheaded woman that the press named Scorcher. Various and sundry aliens.  If one was lucky, that person would have not noticed a barely detectable hum.  If one were very lucky, it would not affect them.

 

And if one got past all that, they would find themselves in a more well-lighted part of the floor. There would be two well lit rooms, very tastefully appointed.  They would notice a man, handsome, mature.  He was sleeping on a couch, but he face was partially visible. Squint and he might very well be a dead ringer for one of the men who was running for Mayor or National City. James Norcross.

 

The other room is also well-appointed.  It looks like something traditionally suited for a female.  The walls are pink with blue trim. The furniture seems a bit more frilly than the decor of Norcross’ room.  The room is empty.  The sign on the door reads “CODE NAME: BIZARRO STATUS: ESCAPED.”

 

Finally, leaving the cells, there is another hallway. Open the door at the end, and it is a conference room with a large circular table, not unlike the table in the War Room in Dr. Strangelove, with lighting to match. There is even a map of the world and several TV monitors along the walls.

 

Seated at the table were people easily recognizable to anyone who lived in National City. Miranda Crane, US Senator from California.  She continues to maintain that the country would be better off without aliens of any sort. Maxwell Lord, head of Lord Technologies. Lt. Non was seated there, former second-in-command of the Kryptonian army. General Samuel Lane, US Army, chief antagonist towards most the aliens that have been drawn to Earth. Colonel James Parker, Lane’s second-in-command. And Lillian Luthor, head of Project Cadmus, and anti-alien organization now listed by the President as a terrorist organization.

 

They were discussing a project that was set to be triggered that weekend, but it was agreed to delay it to make sure it would be properly deployed.  That project had something to do with the various personages that were seen on the way to that room. Or indeed on that was missing from the room, the aforementioned Bizarro. Maybe even that humming noise heard in the background was playing a part.

 

Suddenly, someone comes in and hands Luthor a note.  She reads it, turns bleach white then gathers her belongings and get up from the table.  Someone at the table asks what was the problem.

 

She replied that her daughter was in the hospital after a apparent suicide attempt, then bolted out of a door.

 

**To be continued.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Coming: the truth about Bizarro.
> 
> Kudos, follows, and likes are great. Comments are lifeblood.


	14. Mother and Child Reunion, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concern about Lena leads Kara to think about the strange loving family she has...

**Lord Technologies Warehouse**

Lillian Luthor had always been a blunt woman. Ice water ran in her veins in place of blood.  She had always been like that, but even more so with the imprisonment of her only son Lexington. She had blamed it all on aliens from other planets in general, an exploded planet called Krypton in general, and even more specifically someone called Superman.

But Lex was not the only person she had the closest thing to a soft spot in what could be called a heart for Lillian.  Lena was adopted by Lillian’s husband, the product of an affair that he had with woman who was a lobbyist.  The woman was paid off and sent away, and after the woman disappeared, Lionel adopted Lena, and brought her to Luthor Mansion.

The relationships between father, daughter, son, and mother were strained to say the least.  They had become even worse after Lionel died of mysterious causes, and Lex was sent to prison after he lost all sense of reality.  After that, Lillian had her own going troppo moment, and the relationship between mother and adopted daughter. Even at that, she wanted for she and Lena to become closer.  The problem was the fact that Lillian was very alien-phobic and Lena wasn’t.

Maybe that is what happened.  Maybe it all got to Lena.  Maybe, Lillian thought, that all of the disagreements.... _ loud _ ones...maybe she thought that she could find some permanent peace.  Lena did take over the family business, remove the Luthor name and renamed it L Corp, and tried to do the opposite of what the family wanted to do with tech, media, and world domination. All Lena wanted to do was help people. That’s why she wanted to partner with Catco, not to be a media mogul. She wanted to use media to help people. It's something her adopted mother could not understand.

Or maybe it was that she found out some of what Lillian was up to.  The shadowy people that she was now attached to, like General Lane and Max Lord.  And a few days ago, she learned a bit of what her mother, Lord Technologies, and some of the people attached wanted to do.  And that Lillian wanted her to be part of that.  It was at a dinner at a very nice restaurant that Lillian herself booked exclusively for that purpose.  It was lucky for Lillian that it  _ was _ private because when she found what The Plan was, Lena’s exit was loud and angry.

That may have been what was running through Lillian’s mind as she bolted from the building. She barked at her limo driver to get her to Kaiser as fast as possible. Could the plan have been what set Lena off?  Was it something else?  She didn’t know.  But Lillian knew two things, things racing through her head as the Maybach s600 Guard limousine tore through the streets of National City: One, a Luthor would never do such a thing. Two, no matter how much Lillian loved her adopted daughter, Lena wasn’t a Luthor.

* * *

**The hospital**

Kara Danvers had left the building.  Supergirl was in her place, maintaining her watch over Lena Luthor.  The doctors had already told “Kara” that Lena was heavily sedated, so she figured that Kara Danvers could probably go home.

As Supergirl, the excuse you use was that she was checking up on the woman that she rescued. The doctors told Supergirl when Kara Danvers already knew: Lena Luthor was under heavy sedation after trying to make that jump off the roof of L Corp, not to mention a psychiatric hold of at least 10 days. Supergirl still wanted to see the woman. There was something about her, maybe her eyes, maybe something about her face, that fascinated her to some extent. She also knew that fascination carried over to both Cat Grant and Leslie Willis. And she knew that one way or the other, either Cara or Supergirl would have to talk with them about it.

The Maid of Might took out her her LG V20 to check any voice mails left for either Supergirl or Kara.

Indeed, there were a few...

 

> **_From Alex_ ** _ : Sorry we weren’t home last night....something came up.  I told you about Maggie...well, we stopped off at....Kar, she’s amazing...and Astra thinks so too.  And I know how you and Cat and Leslie get along...we gotta talk when you get back.... _
> 
>  

Supergirl pinches her nose and hopes that no one pledges to protect anyone...

 

> **_From Carter_ ** _ : Hi Aunt Kara. Just wondering when you’ll get home. Mom and Les seem to be very worried.  Is anything wrong?  Oh, and Indi’s been helping me with American history. She put me at Kitty Hawk with the Wright Brothers on VR.  Oh, and Indi and Bizarro seem to be getting along fine....I mean Kiera...I’m still getting used.  Text me... _

 

Supergirl smiles.  She loves Cat’s kid.  She feels for Keira and all she has going on.  She knows tonight there may be some answers about Keira’s identity.  As for Supergirl’s doppleganger pairing up with Indigo, there’s a lot that brainiac has done, but in the last few weeks since this whole Bizarro thing came about, she’s taken a shine to the walking computer program.

 

> **_From Siobhan_ ** _ : Winn and I are going to food for less...ever since the change we’ve gotten hungrier and hungrier....want us to get something for you? Oh...and again....sorry about last Sunday night....  _

 

As much as Supergirl and the Banshee had fought in the past, and as much as she adores Winn, she has to admit that they do make a sweet, if odd, couple.

And as the Girl of Steel contemplates what is happening with the young woman she just saved yesterday, she wonders if she has a family like Kara Danvers has.  Ok, it's a quirky mix of aliens, earthlings, enhanced humans, heroes and villains, but in the last year, they were there for each other. They were, indeed, family. And then Supergirl looked down the hospital corridor, and wondered about Lena Luthor.  The Luthor family was well known and well feared. Kara knew about her cousin, Kal’s, run-ins with Lex.  Not to mention the Kryptonian girl’s own run-ins with Mama Lillian.  There was a difference between what Supergirl called family and what Lena may have called family. Wondering if things would have been different if she was around and environment that was more happy, more caring.

More loving.

But the the bell of the elevator and the thump of a woman’s heels kicked her out of that wondering.  She saw the woman coming down the hall, and when they got in eyeshot, they recognized each other. But instead of the unflappable woman of granite she was used to, there was someone with reddened eyes, and shaky hands and mouth.  And only one question.

“Supergirl,” demanded Lillian Luthor, “where is my daughter....?”

 

**TBC**


	15. Mother and Child Reunion, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian visits her daughter. It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Author’s Notes
> 
>  
> 
> First, I just want to thank all the new followers to this story. I really appreciate it.Would appreciate it more if you jotted down why you followed in the comments...
> 
>  
> 
> Second, if you are new to this, you will know that this is heavy on the polyamory. In fact, I mentioned “family” in this, and I am not kidding. This is the beginning point for a universe separate from the TV show, including bad guys and good guys working together and getting closer....that closer.
> 
>  
> 
> So yes, there will be female bisexuality but also male bisexuality as well, even though it may not be the two you are looking at.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve also looked at some of Season 3’s bad guys....I can tell you that at least one of them will make it into the family, though not in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you are liking this, and I hope that you can tell me with comments as well as likes and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> The usual disclaimers.

 

**The Hospital. 9:45am**

 

They just good in the hallway, staring at each other. The red white and blue-clad superhero, and the super villain wearing black dress and pearls.

 

Only there was something wrong with this picture. The villains hair, usually in a tight bun, was disheveled. Her blue eyes we're surrounded by crimson red and water that was still falling from them. Supergirl never saw Lillian Luthor like this. The head of Cadmus, always so sure of yourself, even in defeat, looked almost like the last survivor of a nuclear explosion.

 

And if the Girl of Steel we're not careful in that moment, he would forget almost everything Lily and had ever done to her and her friends and feels something that could be close to compassion.

 

The doctor came up and spoke to both Lillian and Supergirl, speaking directly to Lillian had most of the information: Lena Luthor either fell or jumped from the top of the L Corp. Thankfully, Supergirl first on the scene, flew up and caught Lena. When she was brought to the ground, Cat Grant and Leslie Willis were there to help take care of Lena, who fainted at the scene. Ms. Grant rode with Lena in the ambulance, while Ms. Willis followed in her car and was joined later her friend Kara Danvers.

 

No snappy dialogue. No snarky remarks. Just a woman shakily attempting to hold in her emotions while quietly asking the same question that she asked when she arrived: where was her daughter?

 

Because Lillian was next of kin, she would be allowed to see Lena. But only for a little bit, for she was in a required psychiatric hold for at least the next few days. It was required of anyone who attempted suicide.

 

Lena's room was down the hall and Lillian was about to follow the doctor there. But before that, she turned and looked into the eyes of Supergirl.

 

“Thank you.” There was an attempt at a smile. Supergirl acknowledged this with a nod. This is not the head of an evil organization, bent on destroying all alien life on Earth. This was a mother concerned about her daughter.

 

The Girl of Steel said her goodbyes... He didn't need to hang around, and besides your other things to attend to back at the house in the woods. Kara Zor-el walk towards the window to fly home, but then she heard the screams.

 

“GET OUT!!! GET OUT.....!!!!” those were the only words that were not expletives coming from the mouth of Lena Luthor, directed at her adoptive mother. Supergirl didn't need Super hearing to hear something crash against the wall outside of Lena's room, Follow by Lillian, who literally ran out of the door. Kara Zor-el for the first time she had known her, Lillian Luthor collapsed on the plastic waiting room chairs in an emotional heap.

 

Something happened in that room, and Supergirl was going to find out. But in the meantime, instead of flying out of a window, Supergirl walked up to the woman clad in Black, and did something that she never thought she would ever do: comfort Lillian Luthor.

 

**Cat Grant’s house in the woods. 10:05 am**

 

_ Supergirl landed in front of the two women with Lena Luthor in her arms. The trio noticed something about this woman who had fainted by the time she landed.  It was an almost cosmic beauty to the woman. Unconscious, she had an affect on the three that was noticeable even as they tried to give comfort to the dark-haired woman who lay at their feet. Cat just had a couple of blankets in her SUV that she brought out for Lena to use, one to rest her head, the other to give Lena warmth. _

 

_ Supergirl, Cat, and Les all communicated with their eyes the same exact feeling...if either of them met before all this, things would be different.  Or would it? _

 

_ The ambulance showed up, and though no one could ride with Lena, for no one was next of kin, the three agreed to follow the ambulance to the hospital. Cat and Les in the SUV, Supergirl would fly.  Of course, Supergirl never arrived, but intrepid reporter for the Trib, Kara Danvers, was waiting at the hospital...for the story of course.... _

 

Leslie was sitting at her bed, just down at her fingers making sparks jump between them...her idea of a fidget spinner. Her eyem  were red from crying over a woman she didn’t know. Oh, she satirized that woman on the air. For her wealth. For her last name and everything that was attached to it. But it was different when you actually care for someone. And Leslie was starting to care for someone she had never really met until yesterday...and that someone was unconscious.

 

Then she felt plush lips on her right facial cheek.  She turned and it was Cat. She was uncharacteristically silent. But there was that smile. The smile that could make most humans and at least one Kryptonian melt like butter.  She knew what Les was thinking, and she also knew that Kara was feeling the same way.  Even before this Kryptonization business, she had a sixth sense about Kara, that she knew what the young woman was thinking. And now, it was the same with Leslie. A long discussion was due when Kara flies home.

 

Then Cat put her hands on LiveWire’s knee. “Look...three weeks we pledged to protect each other because we loved each other. Now... because of that I can see through a door to check if my son's doing his homework instead of playing Final Fantasy. Because of that I can now lift the RV I have in the back. A four-ton RV...and I lifted it off the ground....!”

 

And with an air of wonder, Cat said, “...and yesterday, I found out I can... _ fly _ !

 

“The point is, Sparks, something is happening to all of us....and it’s not just that Kryptonizing thing.  Look, I’ve never believed in this fate stuff...but we are here for a reason. Maybe we were there to save Lena Luthor for a reason.  Maybe you and I and Kara are together for a reason. All I know is I’m not gonna question it...” And with that, Cat touched Leslie’s cheek and for the longest moment the just looked at each other.

 

Kisses were now instinctive. Neither lover had to ask, they just knew. Just like this: on instinct Cat and Les drew close and their lips pressed. Cat’s tongue asked for entry and Leslie’s mouth and the request was accepted. The two were about to meld when they were interrupted by a cough. There were two annoyed looks that met the cougher.

 

“Good God, you two are pervs,” Eliza Danvers teased. The soon-to-be mother-in-law of both the Electric Villain and the Queen Of All Media stood and smirked at the scene in front of her...a scene the woman walked into several hundred times in the last two years it seems. Most of the time Eliza rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of “my daughters must have gotten it from me..”

 

Eliza then chirped up and noted that Alex and Astra tried to sneak in quietly that morning with another woman in tow. She also mentioned that the trio had been in Alex and Astra’s room for the last four hours. “She looked like that detective that Alex was always working with...Maggie, I think..”

 

“Oh, yes!,” responded Les with all the fake wistfulness she could muster, with matching eye roll, remembering a moment almost fondly...”you can never forget the first time your were cuffed!”

 

Eliza just chuckled, while Cat pinched her nose in faux disgust. Then Eliza continued, “I just think that, as Alexandra’s mother and Astra’s soon to be mother-in-law, not to mention you two as her closest friends through Kara, that we give the girl a suitable hard time...”

 

Les rubbed her hands with manic glee at the prospect of a playful third degree with whoever came out of that room. Cat Grant, on the other hand, was a little hesitant: “Do you actually expect me give a young woman approaching 30 the same third degree that I gave my son Adam when he was 16...?”

 

“..and Cat,” replied Eliza, “...how old is Carter...?

 

Cat thought for a second about the answer to that question...Carter was 15...and  _ all _ the implications of that question. “You’re right, I’m out of practice....”

 

So the three quietly sauntered into the kitchen for coffee and hot chocolate....and to lie in wait...

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been longer, but I’m pretty pooped. But without spoilers, here is what’s ahead..
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, Lena makes a connection with our three main heroes  
> Yes, someone is confronted about what happened between Alex, Astra, and Maggie  
> We haven’t forgotten about Bizarro...that’s next chapter...  
> ...as well as Max and Non’s evil plan...it’ll be huuuuuuge.  
> More with Lillian  
> Nothing with Daxamites...they will be part of this universe, but not this story..  
> At least one bad person switches...  
> And President Mardsin plays a major role.
> 
>  
> 
> Any idea and suggestions? I’m open.


	16. Miles to Go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your continued support gives me the wherewithal to continue this story.
> 
> Note: Based on recent events on TV, I have decided that #GeneralSanvers is just getting started. So there...
> 
> There is one scene of violence, so you have been advised. Scenes in italics are flashbacks.
> 
> The usual disclaimers and begging for comments, likes, and kudos.

**Kaiser NatCity, about 1pm.**

The hospital set up a private room for Lillian Luthor. Lillian lay in bed, overseen by Supergirl. For 4 and a half hours, the "Maid of Might" held the woman known as the Matriarch of Evil as the latter cried into the former's red, white, and blue shirt. Lillian's daughter,Lena, had just rejected her,very vocally one might add. And as much as Supergirl regarded Lillian as her mortal enemy,as much as her cousin Kal regarded Lillian's son likewise...and vice versa...Supergirl felt what could only be called sympathy for the woman.

In the short span of a few hours, the two adversaries learned more about each other than they ever thought they would. Lillian found out about Krypton and how she lost most of her family in the destruction of the planet. Lillian identified with that because she had already lost her husband, she had already lost her son, and now she seemed to have lost her daughter. Maybe the reason why she had done all the things she had over the last 10 years was that she had nothing left to lose.

Now the two were in that hospital room. They probably were not mortal enemies, not any more. Still not friends, But they both understood loss. One had already gone through it, one was going through it right now.

Sedatives were starting to kick in. Supergirl promised to look in on Lena tomorrow since the doctors gave the younger Luthor woman a stronger dose of whatever they gave Lillian. Supergirl said her goodbyes, but as she turned to the door, was stopped by Lillian's voice.

"Kara...?"

It was long established that Lillian Luthor knew of Supergirl's human identity. Lillian never revealed that information herself, though the reason for that respect was never spoken about in the interactions between the two women. Kara did not say a word when she turned around in response.

"Keep an eye on my daughter. I don't want her..." There was a emotional pause for a moment. "...I don't want her...to turn into...into me."

Kara simply nodded, then walked out of the room, As the door closed, Lillian started to contemplate the morning as the sedative started to do its work. It was so simple before all this. If everything went according to plan, Lillian would be rid of the alien scourge forever.

But it's funny how one act can change everything. Supergirl, aka Kara Danvers, had been her archenemy for two years. And with one act of kindness, now she didn't know about that.

And now Lillian's phone rings. It was General Lane.

Again...

* * *

  _ **Nearly a year ago. Cadmus Labs**_

_It was Lillian, Maxwell Lord, Senator Miranda Crane, General Sam Lane, this real estate magnate named Morgan Edge, and...Non._

_Non, this alien who, with his wife, almost destroyed this planet. Lillian Luthor was wondering why she was in the room with this...whoever he was._

_The two generals were conducting the demonstration. There in front of this audience a room encased in bulletproof glass. Inside, a metal table and two metal chairs, military grade. A man and woman sat in each chair. The man had dark hair, the woman blonde. Both wore military uniforms, and one would think both could be rather attractive. On the table, each had a black 9mm Luger pistol in front of them._

" _So we are here to watch two supermodels in military dress stare at each other?" Senator Crane was showing clear annoyance at this tedium. Lillian was silent as well, but her annoyance was equally apparent._

" _Just watch," said General Lane, with almost non-characteristic calm._

_And with that, Lord nodded and smiled at Non to give the Kryptonian General the go ahead..._

* * *

  **The hospital..**

An empty service elevator allowed Supergirl to become Kara Danvers again long enough to make a quick phone call. It took only one ring for the receiving party to answer..

"Hey superchick, when r'you comin' home?" Kara knew which one in the house picked up. If it was Cat, it would be something along the lines of "Sunny Danvers." "Superchick" was usually Leslie's line, if not something more deliciously vulgar which would have probably would have resulted in Kara flying straight from the hospital to the forest house right into the bedroom butt-naked, just to save time.

"How are thing at home base, Sparks?" Leslie was never going to stop being LiveWire, though since connecting intimately with Supergirl and the Queen Of All Media the less criminal she became, partly because of love and partly because of the morals clause in her radio contract (which she has broken at least 50 times in the last six months...not counting LiveWire activities) "Indi and Bizarro are getting pretty close...Last night Indi was asking me questions about how do humans feel when they're in love and crap.I mean, I'm becoming a Dr. Laura to fucking MacIntosh...!"

Supergirl could not help but laugh to herself. In the weeks since the gang took in Bizarro, she's noticed her doppelganger getting quite close to the Coulan. When it all started, Kara didn't think it was possible for a Brainiac to have feeling for an organic, especially like Bizarro (aka Kiera) someone who looked like her former mortal enemy. That was when Carter Grant reminded her of something he saw on his favorite TV show. "On The Good Place, Janet and Jason are in love, and Janet is kinda like a Brainiac...only Kiera much hotter..." Of course Kiera looks like Supergirl, Carter's number one crush, so there was much blushing at the time but that's another story...

"Anyway,for once I'm the walking Mac was here because she's the only one who can calm her down at night..." Supergirl knew what Les was talking about. Kiera has has basically the same nightmare every night since they took her in. There is a dead body, being surrounded by about six people, then she winds in a cage,then she is taken out of that cage by a mysterious someone, being placed in a truck being dropped off somewhere with backfilled of clothes. Of course there was a backpack and it was filled with clothes, but the nice thing about being a clone is that everything fits you both. So Kara and Kiera

"Oh, and the Spice Girls snuck in last night...you know...Sister Spice, Super Spice, and Dragnet Spice..." Supergirl knew exactly who they were talking about...and had a pretty good idea what Les was talking about: "...and before you ask, they have been in Alex and Astra's room since they got in and they have  _not_  come out. But one of them has to eventually. And we...are... _waiting_..."

"Waiting?" said Supergirl, probably know exactly what was about to happen, and that she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. And quite frankly, you really didn't want to.

"One of those women will have to come out of that room eventually. And when that happens..."

"You're not going to put whoever comes out of there under the third degree are you...?"

"What do you think...?" Leslie had sounded this gleeful since she was a full-time villain.

"So you and the Queen of All Media are going to grill my aunt...or my sister...or their potential girlfriend?"

"Well, that job has been given solely to me. Cat is on her way to the hospital, probably to give you a rest. By the way Kara..." The conspiratorial we had now disappeared from Leslie's voice and was replaced by that of concern. "How is she...?"

*Physically, baby, she's fine. But I don't think she is fine otherwise. She got into a screaming match with her mother..."

"Lillian..?*

"Yeah, and do you want to know the crazy part of it? I spent two hours comforting Lillian...  _ **Lillian**_!"

All Leslie could do was go "wow.". Then more than a few moments of silence. Then...

"Hey, Kar...I hear a door...gotta go...it's showtime. Love ya,babe..." And with that, the phone went dead, leaving a smirking Maid of Might, who couldn't wait or her lover to come and take over to fly home, and give Alex more than a little grief.

After all, isn't that what sister are for...?

* * *

  _ **Nearly a year ago. Cadmus Labs**_

_The audience of six were seated in what resembled a screening room. The man and the woman seated at the table. Both wore black masks to hide identities. They each had an earbud inserted._

_Non smiled, nodded at Lord who then spoke to a microphone..._

" _The woods are lovely...dark and deep...and I have promises to keep...and miles to go before I sleep...miles to go before I sleep..."_

_It happened instantaneously. The masked woman grabbed the Luger and fired all six bullets the direction of the masked man's torso. As he fell she pointed the gun into the mouth opening and repeatedly pulled the trigger. Nothing happened since the bullets were emptied. There was a very muscular uniformed guard who came behind the woman, pinched a nerve and knocked her out before dragging her unconscious body out of the room_

_As for the target, he got up off the floor with nary a scratch,with help from another uniformed guard,considering he was still unconscious._

_Lord and Non turned to face the others for comment._

" _Amazing!," said the Senator._

" _Remarkable!," said the General._

" _I think we're ready," said Morgan Edge._

_And then Lord and the Kryptonian General turned to a rather non-plussed Lillian Luthor._

" _Outside of cribbing a 1977 Charles Bronson spy movie, exactly what did I just see..?"_

_The movie reference went right over the heads the assembled, but no matter. General Non explained._

" _What you saw, , was the proper demonstration of Myriad."_

_There was total shock on Lillian's face. "Are you talking about that cockamamie virus that you and that Amazon lunatic you married? The one that almost wiped out humanity?_

_Non's face hardened, but he remained calm. "First, Mrs. Luthor..."_

" _And that would be_ _ **Ms**_ _. Luthor to you, General..."_

" _Yes,_ _ **Ms**_ _...Luthor...first, My Astra is not a lunatic. She is a brilliant female. And she is still my wife...but second...the problem with the "cockamamie" virus or whatever Earth slang you used, was our scope. My wife believed that it was necessary to put everyone on the planet under it. Suffice it to say, we overshot our reach..."_

_Lillian mumbled to herself, "You could say that again..."_

_Max picked up: "What we had found was that Myriad was most effective on a much smaller scale...instead of whole populations, we focus on much smaller groups...individuals._

" _Norcross, for instance," said Senator Crane, "will do whatever we say as a Mayor, and in a few years, we can install him in the Senate, the House, maybe even replace that disaster of a President we have."_

" _Well, she's a much better choice than the last one," said said Max._

" _You keep forgetting, Mr. Lord," Edge interjected, "the 'last one" as you so well put it, was actually a beta. And it would have worked, but for a glitch in the works..."_

" _The American people." Lillian was blunt and to the point._

" _The 'American people," Ms. Luthor, are by and large sheep. They will believe anything that fits their prejudices and fears." Maxwell Lord was about to spell out the grand scheme. The two generals, the industrialist, and the Senator knew where Lord was going._

_So did Lillian Luthor. After all,she was in on this from the beginning. But for some reason, she was the only one in that room with a sense of foreboding..._

* * *

 And as Lillian's phone continued to ring, that sense of impending doom grew. And with all that happened today, she lay in that hospital bed and silently wept...

**TBA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay....the writer’s block is still acute, but we’re now in the meat of this story. And again your comments and ideas are very welcome and needed. Thank you.
> 
> BTW, can you figure out the cinematic Easter egg I laid within...?


End file.
